Living On A Dream Of Hate
by TheOriginalPrincess
Summary: Adrian and Rose have never learnt to tolerate one another. But one day, Kirova sentences them with the worst punishment of all: They have to learn to live with each other, literally. Co-written with Rose Melissa Ivashkov. Swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1: The Punishment

**TheOriginalPrincess/L: Our new fic co-written with Rose Melissa Ivashkov, coz we're awesome haha. I wrote the first half and vice-versa. Please review and tell us what you think of our crazy idea.**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov/M: Hi, peoples. *waves* I love you all...please continue reading and reviewing all my stories! Especially my baby _'Another Romance'_... Adrian is MINE!  
**

**TheOriginalPrincess/L: Oh hell no he ain't yours, Adrian's mine and so is Cam from Fallen ;D**

**Author's Note:**  
- St. Vladimir's is a boarding school with a university section  
- Lissa's family is alive  
- They're 18 and human

**Anyways moving on to our fic.... enjoy!~**

**Happy Reading!~

* * *

**

**Lissa POV**

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky after the hectic thunderstorm last night, the mood was cheery, and we were in our usual Tuesday afternoon drama classes. Rose and I sat on the grass outside the school building for lunch today, trying to get a tan, instead of being cooped up in the school's cafeteria. Speaking of my best friend, I glanced over my shoulder to find that she was nowhere to be found. She went out of class to retrieve the novel we were studying on from her locker, then _he_ followed soon after, they've been gone for _way_ too long, it doesn't take 15 minutes to get a novel or in _his_ case he had to go to the restroom. Damn it, not _again_.

I made up a lame reason to be excused from class and ran down the hallways, she wasn't at her locker, and so I headed to the toilets to check if she was in there, no luck either. I made my way back to class and saw a crowd building up outside _our_ drama class, the sub stood there helplessly trying to calm the situation, she _must_ be there, I thought to myself. My heart was pounding uncontrollably when I stopped running, I was puffed and out of breath. I sucked in some air and pushed my way through the lot till I was within the circle. "Fight, fight, fight" everyone chanted. Rose was fuming. All of _this_ started when Adrian Ivashkov transferred in and _this_ turned either into a daily or weekly routine.

**Rose POV – Not long ago…**

"Can I get my novel? I left it in my locker" I batted my eyelashes at the young sub.

"S-sure" he stuttered at me.

Come on, who wouldn't be impressed by _this_. I caught _Adrian_ smirking from the corner of my eye, the bastard just gets on my nerves, _when_ will he give up? I stepped out of the drama room and began walking towards my locker, I got my copy of _'Romeo & Juliet' _which we were studying for drama and started heading back to the class. Except I couldn't. Because _Adrian_ was hindering me from doing so, his arm was up against Lissa's locker (which was next to mine), stopping me from going anywhere. I tried walking around him but Adrian was always ahead of me, taking a step in front of me, this guy is _really_ asking for it. "Do you have some kind of death wish?" I glared, he smiled amusedly at me, I wanted to punch that stupid smile off his face.

"I wouldn't mind" he leaned closer and placed a hand on my shoulder. "If _you're_ the one delivering it" he whispered into my ear, I brushed his hand off my shoulder and started heading back to class.

I could tell he was following me. Every time I turned to glower at him, he'd just stop walking and smile cheekily. I clenched my fists and bit my lip hard to resist the urge to just punch him right now. I've already gotten 7 suspensions and countless detentions ever since _he_ came here. Adrian 's pace quickened and he walked in unison with me. I stopped in front of our class room and glared fiercely, hoping that it would scare him off. "Why _so_ serious?" he smiled lazily.

"Fuck off, you stalker" I stared angrily.

"A lady shouldn't be using language like _that_" he smiled knowingly. Oh, please. Now can I just punch him already?

"You're _really_ testing my patience here, Ivashkov" I said through gritted teeth.

"Too hot for you to resist, eh?" he leaned closer and a hand ran down my arm then I lost it right there. I curled up my fist and swung at him, my knuckles met his face and he flew back a few metres and landed with a thud on the floor. "Jeez, if you like me then just say so already, no need to play hard to get" he said as he rubbed his jaw. I stomped towards him, everyone in class came out to see what the commotion was and crowded up as usual. "Bets are up" I heard someone call and notes scrunching in their hands. "$50 on Hathaway" the betting dude called out, I grinned evilly at that. "$10 on Ivashkov" he called out again, who the hell would be stupid enough to place a bet on Adrian?

Adrian propped himself up on his elbows, I marched over to him and picked him up by the collar. "When will you stop?!" I yelled.

"I won't stop till you give in, in which case would be _you_ screaming my name under me" he smirked while he ran a hand through his brown hair. I went in for a punch but he caught my hand and flipped me. I landed on my back and gasped out for air as he straddled me.

"Get the fuck off me!" I squirmed under his body.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Everyone went "_Ooooooooo_". My lips parted from shock; I could taste the alcohol and cloves from his breath. I was so stunned that I froze in place and stopped fighting back; he pulled back and smiled at me. Everything around seemed almost inaudible. All I can say is _I_ am _not_ responsible for what happens next. After he pulled back to look at my reaction, I pretended I wanted another kiss by pulling him down but when he was _just_ about where I wanted him I head butted him as hard as I could. While he was disarrayed, I regained control and rolled on top of him. "Well, _this_ is a change" Adrian said smugly. I've been beating him up and he's going on about _me_ on top of _him_.

**Rose POV – Present time…**

"Rose, _stop_" I heard Lissa call out from the crowd. She came up behind me and tried to pull me off Adrian but I shoved her off.

"Did you _see_ what he did?!" I shrieked.

"No… what did he-" Lissa asked in a calm tone but I interrupted.

"He kissed me" I raved.

"It's _just_ a kiss, unless… you don't swing this way" and now he's referring to my sexual orientation!

"I'm as straight as a ruler; it's just the fact that I _hate_ you!" I raised my fist to hit him again but Lissa held me back.

"Someone _please_ stop them" Lissa pleaded. I turned to tell her to let go but it wasn't Lissa hands that were restraining me. It was my _favorite_ teacher, Mr. Alto. See the sarcasm I used there? I yelled an infuriated cry and got off Adrian, we (including Lissa and Adrian) were each escorted to the principal's office by Ms. Petrov, Mr. Alto (the world's _biggest _jerk) and Mr. Belikov (_the _hot P.E teacher, who has a slight Russian accent).

Busted…_Again_.

"See what the hell you _cause_?! Can you, for one second, leave me alone?" I turned my accusing eyes on him, he who was currently rubbing his jaw.

He had the nerve to answer me with one of those witty lines that annoyed the shit out of me. He smiled that cheeky smile that just plain right annoyed me. "What did I cause you, my lovely love? Did you get a turn on by me?"

I raised my hand so that I could punch that too perfect face of his. But my P.E. teacher, Mr. Belikov, stopped me before I could do any damage. "Rose Hathaway! I think that is _enough_! If you do not stop _now_ with all the drama I will make sure that the principal will give you _double_ the punishment!"

I glared at him and he glared right back. Bitch. "Old men, these days." I grumbled and Adrian threw me another one of those irritating smiles. I swear he only did it to annoy me. I flipped him off and continued walking the principal's office. "_Any_ day, Rose." He said, winking at me. I realized later that his comment was only a response to what I had said—or well, _showed_ him. My moody side radiated from me as I made my way to the principal's office with the teachers. Adrian was the only happy one because all the teachers that were here right now were always pissed off when I got in trouble. Not really pissed as they were annoyed since I was always the student who got into the most trouble from our class.

_Time to face the nasty bull, or cow…_I thought as Ms. Petrov opened the door to the office of Principal Kirova. By then, my mood had turned into one of gloom and doom. I hated this office because usually whenever I came in here it was to receive another week of detention. But that didn't seem major compared to the punishment I was soon to get.

"Ms. Petrov, Mr. Alto, Mr. Belikov…what is the meaning of this?" Principal Kirova's gray eyebrows shot up at the sight of us. She wasn't surprised to see Adrian and me here. She, however, was surprised to see Lissa here. _That _was obvious in her yes. "Ms. Dragomir! What will your parents think of this?"

Lissa looked like she was about to cry. "I am sorry, Ms. Kirova."

Ms. Petrov softened a little and patted Lissa's shoulder. "Ms. Dragomir may be excused since she had nothing to do with the quarreling of Ms. Hathaway and Mr. Ivashkov."

"Very well, Ms. Dragomir, you may go." I started walking away with Lissa too but the principal's loud voice stopped me. "Ms. Hathaway! I do believe I excused Ms. Dragomir and that I have not released _you_ in any way, whatsoever!"

Oh, damn. She was pissed. What had _I _done to piss her off? Maybe the cork up her ass was finally bothering her. Her yelling at me didn't stop me from smiling at her like I was an innocent child. And, to a certain extent, I _was _an innocent child. It shocked me that Adrian stayed quiet throughout this all. I turned to look at him and he was looking out the window, without a worry that we would be punished. Mr. Belikov made us sit down on the two chairs that were in front of Kirova's desk. Kirova leaned forward, her forehead creasing into wrinkles as she thought of a suitable penalty for us. Finally, she nodded to herself and then looked up to meet my eyes. "I do believe that I told you that I never wanted to see you in here since last time's incident."

_The last incident_…had been when I had caught my ex-boyfriend cheating on me with my ex-best friend. I had gone a rampage that day. But whatever; I learned my lesson that day. All males are stupid, deceiving, shit-eating, lying things. Well, most males are like that.

"Well, Ms. Kirova, I couldn't help it!" I pointed at Adrian. "This person over here—and I am not going to point fingers—made me mad and I simply acted out of impulse. Let's say, for example, that you were a dog. If a dog bit you, wouldn't you bite back?" I heard Adrian chuckle behind me.

"Ms. Hathaway, I believe Mr. Ivashkov did not bite you."

Her response made me pissed off. More than I already was. This was all Adrian's fault and all he could do was look and smile at me. I hope it didn't get to the point where I ripped that smile of his face. "Well, he caused all of this! Because of him I lost control, which you know I so rarely do!" Even a five year old could have heard the lie. Kirova was not buying any of this. She snorted as soon as she heard the sentence I had just said. "Do you, Ms. Hathaway, expect _me_ to believe that you _never_ lose control?" She started laughing that awful laugh of hers.

"I didn't say I _never _lost control; I said _rarely_; get it right."

She shook her head. "Mr. Ivashkov do you have anything to say?"

He smiled like a cute little boy who has been caught in the act of a helping a small puppy. "Yes, Ms. Kirova." He looked at me with an evil/cheeky smile. "I did _nothing_ to cause Rose get upset with me. I just simply told her she looked _really_ good today." Adrian could act really well at times. And one of those times was right now.

I lost it as soon as those words slipped his mouth. I went for him and started attacking him. Harder than I had ever had before. All he did was laugh uncontrollably. Had he been a ninja before he transferred to this school? He must've. He blocked most of my attacks before I actually attacked. That only pissed me more off. Oh, God. I wanted Adrian dead right now. I wanted to choke him so that his laughs would stop. I wanted to…

Mr. Belikov and Ms. Petrov restrained both of us again.

"Ms. Hathaway…!" She didn't know how else to continue. She stood up while the people holding us down pushed us onto a chair and kept us there. She started pacing the length of her office. "I am tired of this. I need a punish that will actually help you two. You two need to learn to tolerate each other."

Ms. Petrov started a conversation with Kirova with their dialect. They were both from Portugal, I had learned. It seemed like they were arguing, than having a friendly discussion. Finally, they settled. I looked at Kirova expectantly as to what she had planned for us. "Rose, Adrian. You two leave me no choice but to send you each to a cabin back near the outskirts of the school—"

"Good! At least him and I will be apart!"

"…together." She finished the sentence I had interrupted.

"What?!" I exploded.

"Nice punishment. I should get in trouble more often." Adrian said, nodding to himself a smile of satisfaction in his eyes and face.

I shot him an irritated look. "How can you do _this_ to me? I am going to die with him!"

"Ms. Hathaway, don't exaggerate things. And you will get out of this punishment as soon as you know how to tolerate one another."

"But—but, why him?!"

"Ms. Hathaway! I have spoken and you _shall_ listen!"

"This fucking sucks hamster dick!" I shouted in her face.

"Ms. Hathaway, any more words and I _will_ make the rest of your days here a living hell! And I will make sure you spend that time with Mr. Ivashkov." She stopped to take a breath. "Now, do you have _anything_ else to say?"

Hell…I wanted to say so many things. Instead, I swallowed my pride. "No, Ms. Kirova. I shall listen to your orders." She nodded and then stalked off. The teachers released us and told us to go pack _all_ of our stuff to take the cabin.

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess/L: **So what did you think of that? :D

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov/M: **Thanks for reading and please review....GARTH BROOKS ROCKS!**  
**

**TheOriginalPrincess/L: **Who's Garth Brooks? *probably some country crap*

**Peace out,**

**L + M.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cabin

**TheOriginalPrincess/L: Thank you all for reviewing, glad you enjoyed our first chapter. The first half of this was written by Rose Melissa Ivashkov, the second half is by me lol it might be a bit obvious since I _totally _suck at writing haha. Mel, why do you have to be so good at writing? **

**Grr. I need to go to bed now *rolls eyes*  
I hate school!**

**Enjoy!~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

"Oh, Rose! Quit complaining! You _will_ live through this!" Lissa shook me while I fumed. I just wanted to get it all out. God, was I _really_ that bad? Did you _really_ have to give me this punishment? Oh, well. Things happen for a reason.

"You _don't_ get it, Liss!" I cried. "It's _Adrian_! It's that gross, perverted Adrian! I have to live the rest of my days with him! Can you believe it?"

"Adrian is _not_ gross…He is a good-looking guy that…um, likes to crack jokes all the time."

I shuddered. "Lissa, how could you say that?"

She stopped packing my clothes neatly into my suitcase. I felt like I was being kicked out of the school. It was a horrible feeling. "Rose! It's not _that_ bad. Adrian is a good guy…you will see."

I groaned. "Liss! You don't understand! All he wants to do is get in my pants."

Lissa smiled cheekily. "Good. Maybe getting some will make you a lot more optimistic." She became serious again. "Just look on the bright side. At least you don't have to spend the rest of your educational life stuck with Christian. I know how much you dislike my boyfriend."

I shuddered to think about Christian and I stuck together. "You know what, Lissa? You're right."

"See?"

"I am _not_ saying that Adrian is any better than Christian but Adrian is _definitely_ better than Christian."

She shook her head a smile on her face. "Rose, you are so…_you_."

"Insult or compliment?"

"Both." She laughed and finished packing the rest of my clothes. She closed the suitcase when the last of my shirts was in there. "My baby is all set to go. I can't believe she is _finally_ moving out of the house."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you are just _loving _this."

She laughed. "I am. This is epic, Rose. Adrian and you together. For _quite_ a while, I must say."

I put my head in my hands. "Oh, please. Don't remind me of the horribleness of it. Lissa, I am starting to get nauseous. Help me."

Lissa giggled. "Rose…_so_ overly dramatic."

"Lissa, listen to me for one second. Imagine that _you_ had to spend the rest of your days with Jesse and Ralph."

"Oh." Understanding passed all over her face. "Rose. This _is_ horrible." She came to hug me.

I laughed. "I _guess _I will survive. Adrian Ivashkov is something _I_ can handle."

**Adrian's POV**

Shirts. Check.

Pants. Check.

Socks. Check.

Underwear. Check. Hm…might just want to take a limited amount…never know when Rose might decide to see the other half of me.

Axe Deodorant. Check. It is okay for a man to have a manly odor, but not to reek. According to my calculations…Rose does not like smelly men.

Pyjamas. Check. Crap…no more sleeping naked anymore.

Toothbrush/toothpaste. Check. Check.

Wallet, all of my money, important crap. Check. Check. Check.

Laptop, Internet Card, Cell phone, and all other electronics. Check. Check. Check. Check.

I scanned the room for anything more that was of my possession. The only thing left in the room was the bed. And it wouldn't be fun for me to drag it all the way across campus. It would be _very_ unattractive for the sexy, infamous Adrian Ivashkov.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. God, was I attractive. At least according to _every_ female I knew, _except_ Rose Hathaway. What was it about that girl that didn't fall for my charms and beautifulness? Was there someone else in her life she loved?

_Don't sweat it, Ivashkov. There will come a day where Rose will be sighing your name under you. Or screaming your name should be better terminology. Damn, Ivashkov, until that day, play along with her little hard to get game. _I smiled to myself again the mirror. Oh, Ms. Hathaway, was going to be Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov one day.

I looked at myself for the time. Five minutes until we had to meet Mr. Belikov so that he could escort us to the cabin, wherever it was. I looked around and knew I was missing something. I spotted them in the corner table's drawer.

Condoms. Check. Never know when Rose will decide to get it on. Might as well be protected.

I smiled again and decided to leave early so that I could find Rose and walk her to the cabin. She would _love _that.

**Rose's POV**

"So, are you all set to go?" Lissa asked, following me out the door.

"Yes…" There was _no_ way to avoid this? Was there?

I opened the door and standing there was my _favourite _person in the whole world! Not.

"Babe, you look stunningly sexy." He removed his Spy Optic shades for a second, looking me up and down.

"Adrian. I'm wearing the _same_ clothes as this morning."

"Still. You look hot."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. And can I spend my last seconds_ alone_?"

"Well, I am feeling like a gentleman. I came to escort you."

"Thanks for the nice thought. But I can walk myself to wherever I need to go."

"Babe, I have said _so_ many times before. Don't play hard to get because you already got me. You've already gotten me _so_ good."

"_And _Adrian? How many times do I have to tell you that _I _don't play those stupid games? I play my _own_ games. And the game I am playing now is called _'__I do not like Adrian Ivashkov.'_"

"If you don't like me or hate me, then you must _love _me?" He pretended to be touched. "Come here, babe. I love you, too."

"Fuck off, Adrian."

"No can do, babe." He grabbed my bag and my hand and started leading me down towards where Mr. Belikov was waiting for us. "Rose, babe. We are going to have _so_ much fun together. When our sentence is over, you are going to be sad because we're separating."

"Finally you two made it! I was about to call Stan to come help me haul you out of your dorms." Mr. Belikov said when he saw us appear. There was a golf cart waiting for us. It would take us to the cabin. Adrian dropped my bag and then put his bag on the back of the cart.

"Ladies first, babe." Adrian said, motioning for me to sit down.

I sat down on the passenger seat and made him sit on the seat behind.

Mr. Belikov asked, handing me a key, "Who's going to drive?"

"Uh…what?"

"Who is going to drive that cart? Did you assume that I would drive you there myself?"

"Yeah…"

"I am sorry to disappointment, but Ms. Kirova said you needed a cart everyday to come and go."

"_Okay_? In that case, I'll drive." Adrian spoke up from the seat behind me.

"Oh, no way in hell! _I'll_ drive!" We started fighting…again.

"Stop!" Mr. Belikov shouted. He handed the keys to me. "I will give the keys to Ms. Hathaway. I don't care what happens after!" He stalked off.

"Ha! Bitch…I won!"

Lissa chuckled and I started the cart. I had no idea on how to drive one. "Bye, Liss." I waved to her. Adrian came to sit in the front with me.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Bye, Rose! See you soon!" She waved. "Don't forget to wear protection! Don't want to have a niece or nephew just yet!"

Adrian chuckled. "We will, cousin. Don't worry." He pulled out some a pack of _'Trojan 2 Go'_ condoms. "We are covered."

Without waiting for a response, I stepped on the gas. It was a smooth ride until we entered the forest.

Adrian leaned back against his seat. "This is great…Rose, watch—"

I didn't see the rock on the ground until I ran it over. The collision made the cart flip over and Adrian and I went flying off.

"You dumbass! Why didn't you tell me there was a rock?" I yelled at him as soon as we landed. To my _pleasure,_ I landed on top of him. _Great_ position to be in. Not.

Adrian was all covered in grass and dirt from head to toe. It looked like someone had buried him and put grass on top so that it would cover the evidence. Despite the situation, I laughed. He looked ridiculous.

But then, I got mad again. "Why didn't you warn me about the damn rock? You could have killed me."

"Babe…I wasn't the one driving. Do you even know how to drive?"

"No! We just started Driver's Ed!" He stood up and helped me up. "Damn you, Adrian!"

I stalked off to the cart only to see that it was totalled. The only things that had survived were our belongings. _Great_. Now we had to walk the rest of the way. Never mind. I saw the _huge _cabin right in front of my nose.

I started walking towards it. When I arrived, I noticed the _hugeness _of the house first hand. God. This had to be the smallest living environment in the world. My dorm back at the academy was bigger than the cabin. Great. I would be stuck with Adrian in a cabin that looked like a small dog kennel.

"Wow…" Adrian whispered. "This place is so…_small_."

"Just like you…" I said, looking down to his zipper area.

"Oh, babe. Quit trying to turn me on."

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead and do the honours Adrian."

He pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door. It was a cute cabin. Just very small. And when I say small, I mean minuscule. The front porch had a small round table, a small door as an entrance, two small windows, and a small staircase.

Adrian opened the door and left the door open for me so that I could walk in. With a sigh, I walked in. It was very chilly inside. This cabin was meant for one person. The kitchen, dining room, and sink were all in the same part of the house. It was very crowded. Adrian followed as I went to go explore the rest of the house.

When you walked a little bit further and there was a door that led to the Master bedroom, I guessed. I peeked inside and was horrified at what I saw. The room…. The bed was a little bit bigger than a twin sized bed. There was small couch in there too. I was going to sleep on that bed and I was going to make Adrian sleep on that small couch.

Inside the room was another small door that led to the bathroom. A tiny shower, tiny sink, and tiny toilet were right there, crowded into a very small room. How could anyone expect to live here?

"Well…it's better than sleeping outside." Adrian comment and I threw him a look.

***********

"I'm tired and I need to take a shower" I sighed as I threw my bag on the bed. "Can you manage yourself?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, perversely. "Yes, Adrian. I can handle myself in the shower." I shot back with a glare.

I slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it before rummaging through my bag. "Oh come on, babe" Adrian said between laughs as he twisted the doorknob. I got out a clean pair of underwear, a change of clothes and quickly undressed, leaving only my underwear on, who knows what Adrian might do. I wrapped a towel around myself and squeezed past Adrian in the limited space we had. He surely enjoyed the feeling of my body being pressed up against his.

**Adrian POV**

I gave up trying to unlock the bedroom door so I leaned against the wall and waited for Rose to get out of the bedroom. I could've just knocked the door down, but like I stated earlier, I'm a gentleman. *cough*

She was smart to have locked the door, I'll give her that. The door opened to reveal Rose wrapped in a towel, her colourful Bonds bra strap was showing which told me that she was wearing her underwear underneath, she _obviously_ didn't trust me either that or she was one of those shy girls but I doubt this angel is one of them.

By the time _I'm_ done with her she'll be walking around our _love_ cabin naked _every _day. Oh the wonderful thought of that.

She tried to squeeze her way past me which I totally enjoyed. Her chest was pressed up against me. What can I say? I'm a man. And men _love_ boobs. Well sane ones do.

She slammed the bathroom door behind her and I chuckled to myself. Someone needs to put out that fiery temper of hers. "Damn" she cursed. "Need my assistance _now_?" I offered. "Fuck" she yelled out in rage. "What's wrong, babe?" I knocked on the door. "The water isn't working" she shouted. My day just got a _whole_ lot better.

"We could go to that lake a little further down the path" I suggested and she opened the door glaring at me. "What?" her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, weren't you paying attention to the signs that were nailed to the tree outside? It said 'Lake' and it pointed down towards the little path" I smiled knowingly.

"No, I was _trying_ to drive and you being there didn't help either" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have a shower at Lissa's tomorrow or something" she added. "Come on, it'll be fun" I offered.

"No, I don't want to go, not with you around anyway"

"Stop hurting my feelings, one of these days my heart will start bleeding from all the pain you've caused me" I tried not to laugh as I put a hand over my heart.

"Good, the _sooner_ the _better_"

"Ouch"

"_Fine_…" she finally gave in, like I said, Rose doesn't like smelly men or smelly people in general.

"Let's go, babe" I pulled her out the door and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she jerked out of my reach. "Either you keep your hands off me or we don't go" she threatened.

"Alright, you win this one" What would you have done if you had the choice between seeing Rose wet in her underwear or not seeing her in her underwear while getting wet. We made our way down the little clear path, and found a small stream pool, it was like a mini sacred sanctuary of ours. So much for a lake. Though this place looked better than a lake, the water was crystal clear.

I dropped my towel and jumped straight into the freezing water. "Come on, Rose. The water feels good" I yelled out to Rose who looked a little uneasy. She sat with her legs hanging off the edge of the rock bed. She kicked some water in my direction when I approached her. "Stay away" she warned.

"What are you going to do about it? You can scream all you want no one will hear you" I chuckled. That may have come out a little creepier than I wanted it to.

"That might be better, I could kill you and no one would come to stop me" she laughed darkly and her expression shifted back to terror. "What's wrong? Afraid of what might lurk in the water?"

"You _idiot_ I can tell there aren't any creatures in the water, unless you're classified as a creature…"

"Then get in here"

"In a minute"

I stood in the water staring at her as she bit on her lip uneasily so I decided to help her out. I got out and threw her over my shoulder. "Wh- Hey! Put me down!" she screamed and began hitting my back. "No can't do, babe" I said as I walked over the higher rock bed.

"I swear to God Adrian, put me down this second!" she shrieked. I ignored her protests and jumped straight into the deep end of the stream pool. I laughed as I watched her scream insults at me.

"Adrian!" she yelped.

"Oh, you want me now?" I turned away to swim back.

"Adrian! I-I can't" she struggled and her cries were gurgled as she started sinking.

Fuck!

I swam over as fast as I could and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the water. "Rose, come on wake up" I patted her cheeks. This was entirely my fault, this was why she was reluctant to get in the water, it was because she couldn't swim. What an idiot I was for not realising, I just endangered _her_ life.

_Damn it, Adrian, maybe you should stop thinking about satisfying you own needs and start thinking about Rose if you want her to become your Mrs._

"Rose, baby, I'm sorry" I got all her hair out of her face, I did something I never thought that I would ever use. Life-saving. My father forced me to join the life-saving program for summer when I was 15. We had to take swimming tests and save dummies in a pool.

I _never_ thought that the first time I'd have my mouth on Rose would be like _this_. Her being unconscious and hopefully alive. I breathe air into her and pulled back to do CPR, her fingers twitched and I turned her onto her side as she coughed all the water out.

I sighed in relief and wrapped both our towels around her. A few minutes later we were still sitting in the same spot in silence. "Rose, I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't know that you-"

"Just _stop_ talking" she shot me a pissed off look. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe he did that. I knew how to swim, well I used to. But after _that_ night, I can _never_ swim again. The sound of sirens wailing came back into my mind. That one night my mum lost control of our car, she was having a fight with my unknown father who supposedly left her the minute I was born. My mother never said much about him, she said I should never doubt the way he works, he's actually a caring person. Yeah, _real_ caring to just ditch the girl you knock up.

Our car made its way slowly to the lake bottom, water was filling up the car slowly, I still have my mother's last words and the fear that coursed through my veins memorized, everything felt like it happened yesterday.

Adrian looked back at me. "Rose, I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't know that you-"

"Just _stop_ talking" I shot him a look that warned him not to try me. I stood up and made my way back to the cabin. I slammed the tiny door shut and locked it. I'm not in the mood to see or hear Adrian at the moment. I leaned against the door as Adrian knocked and apologized constantly. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I sank to the ground. Adrian's words slowly became a haze as I slipped back into my childhood memory.

Her legs were pinned down which prevented her escape. She told me that she was sorry that she wouldn't be able to watch me grow up, that I would probably have to live with my hateful aunt and finally how much she loved me. I clung to her shirt but she kissed my forehead and said how happy she was to have had someone like me and punched at the window till it broke. Water began flooding the car in a matter of seconds, with the last of her strength she pushed me out the window and I swam up to the surface with barely enough air to last me.

The last thing I remembered was the voices of the crowd that gathered at the lake, sirens wailing and people yelling when my body surfaced. I woke up in a hospital and was taken in by my aunt, I wasn't _exactly_ taken in. it was more like forced into her care. She dumped me at the front gates of the Academy the next week after mentioning something about my father. But I was too young to understand or remember what she said.

I woke up to the sound of rain and unlocked the door to look for Adrian. He was nowhere to be found, I looked at our totalled golf cart and back to the surrounding area. I scanned the area and found him passed out on ground under the pouring rain. I looked over at the clock and it was 6pm. I looked down and realised that Adrian had wrapped both his and my towel around me. He'd been out in the rain for over 4 hours, in his wet boxers.

I stepped out into the rain and put an arm around Adrian as I tried to lift him up, boy was he heavy. Though I hated him for what he did to me and who he was as an individual, I can't change the fact that he saved _me_ when I nearly drowned. I carried him over to the couch and dropped him but lost my balance in the process. Adrian fell on top of me and I was stuck under his unconscious figure on the couch. I was way too exhausted to even care. I threw his towel over his body then sleep came over me.

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**So yeah... What did you think of Rose's background history?  
The golfcart crashed ROFL**

**Review please,  
Danke Schon/Merci Beaucoup/thank you very much ;)**

**TheOriginalPrincess/L: ****Cam.B from Fallen is mine. Hmm.. I'm in the mood for German lol... Hallo, ich bin funfzehn Jahre alt. I have no idea why I just said that... anyways moving on.****  
**

**Peace out,**  
**L + M.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**TheOriginalPrincess: Thank you all for reviewing so far, many thanks. I was writing my half when a BRILLIANT idea hit me for Frostbitten.... MUAHAHAHA!!! Um lots of A/N on the end... yes mainly Melissa going off about Garth Brooks and owning Adrian. *cough cough* Adrian is _mine _and so is Cam from Fallen and Pyro from X-men.**

**Oh and Melissa is now an aunt hahaha coz her sis just had a baby girl...yeah read about that on the end rofl, ima shut up and let you get on with the story.**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, put your seatbelt on." My mother commanded as she started our new Nissan Altima.

I was only five years old. I didn't understand many things in this world. I was at the age where my world only revolved around dolls, toys, and cute little boy crushes. I was too young to notice the problems my mother was going through. One of those problems was the one right now. "Mummy, what's wrong?"

She looked away. I could sense something like anger from her. She tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. "Honey, is your seatbelt on?"

With wide eyes, I nodded. She smiled again as if in a reassurance. "Everything is okay, sweetheart. Just mummy is experiencing some problems at work."

Like the naïve child I was, I smiled at her and muttered my, "Okay, Mummy." I started playing with my newest Barbie. It had blonde hair and blue eyes. I wished I was as pretty as the Barbie. Maybe my daddy would have stayed with my mommy and me. Maybe…just maybe.

My mother smiled again. "Sweetheart, don't worry about me." She raised her eyebrow. What a cool thing to do. "Tell me, why do you worry so much about me?

"Because…you are my mummy." I said, smiling at her with a mouth that lacked some teeth.

"Is that it?" She reached over with one hand and started tickling my tummy. I giggled and after a while, she stopped.

"And, I worry about you because I love you."

She stayed quiet for a second. "Honey, I love you, too. Don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens to me." She put her hand over her heart. "Don't you forget that this heart will always love you. You are my miracle baby. And of course, I love you, too, sweetheart."

I was too dumb of a child to realize the intensity of her words or what she was trying to tell me.

"Thank you, mommy."

Just then her phone rang. She seemed to get mad as she looked at who was calling her. She answered after the fifth ring. "What do you want?!"

I could barely make out the voice from the other line. It was mummy's business. I continued playing with the plastic doll I wished to be.

Sometime later, my mother began yelling. Loud shouts to the other person on the other line of the phone. I had to cover my ears. It was too loud. I had never seen my mother like this and I was scared. I looked over at her side of the car and she was pointing out the window as if someone were standing there being yelled at by her. I heard her loud some final words. "Then I don't give a damn if you never come back!"

She let go of the steering well. Just for a second. And that's all it took.

Our brand new car went swerving to the other side of the road. The car slipped over the water that had just fallen out of the rainy sky. Each time our car spun, it hit the bridge. And on one hit, the bridge collapsed and down went the car.

We landed in the water with a humongous splash. The car didn't sink right away, though. It took at least five minutes for it to begin to sink. And that was all it took for my mother to say her goodbyes to me.

A tree had collapsed when we hit the bridge; it landed on the hood of our car. My mother's legs we trapped, the tree collapsed on top. The water started filling.

"Rose, my darling, are you alright?!" My mother tried to reach for me but one of her hands was stuck and the other was on the farthest side of me.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I was _too_…shocked?

"Rose, baby, don't cry. It's going to be okay. Mummy's going to get you out of here." She looked around frantically, searching for something that would help her daughter—me—out of this slowly-flooding car.

After some time of looking, she finally was determined. She punched and punched and punched at the window from her side. Finally, the glass broke. With pieces of glass in her hands and lots of blood, she reached over for me with one hand and started pushing me out of her window. "Rose! Darling…you are going to have to swim to the shore. People will get you there, okay? Do _not_ give up for anything. Do you understand?"

I was an obedient child. I nodded. I wanted to spend my last minutes with her to tell her how much I loved her.

"Rose, I am sorry. I am not going to be able to watch you grow up. Sorry that you will probably have to live with your hateful aunt, Ursula.

She hugged me real close to her. I clung back. She kissed my forehead. "Rose, my darling. You will never know how much I loved you. I am happy that God gave me the opportunity to have someone as beautiful and wonderful as you are." She kissed my forehead once more and pushed me out. "Go, Rose! Swim to shore! Help will be there!"

I swam as fast as my little legs allowed me. I was two minutes before I got to shore. I could hear sirens in the distance. I turned back to where my mother was with horror. I watched as the greedy, dark waves of the lake overpowered my mother's strength. I watched how, little by little, the water swallowed the shreds that were left out of our totalled car. Lying on the sand, I watched as my mother died right before my eyes.

In a matter of seconds, I heard people gathering around me and that's all remembered before I blacked out.

Sometime later, I awoke in the hospital. My hateful aunt Ursula was there. She was not the kind of person that would care for an innocent child. She hated everyone and most of all, she _hated_ children. I only stayed under her care, abused and treated, for only a week before she said she had found me a new home, a place where they took unwanted kids. Two days later, I found out where.

My aunt pushed me against the iron gates of the place that would become my new home and family. "You'll _always_ be alone, Rosemarie Hathaway!"

You'll always be alone. . .Rose.

I started jerking in my sleep. It was the horrible dream again. I screamed and screamed as those last words echoed in my head. You'll always be alone.

**Adrian's POV**

I was too comfortable to do anything but to sleep. I tightened my arm around the cold Rose that was on top of me. I felt something move…jerk on top of me. I assumed she was just switching the position she was in. But then—she started screaming.

"No!" I heard her shout.

She was shaking and thrashing all over. She was acting as if she were experiencing a bad nightmare. "Help me!" She moved so fast that she fell off the couch. Somehow, she took me with her and I landed on top of her.

She woke up and looked at me with horrified eyes. I didn't say anything, nor did she. She began sobbing. This was a Rose I had never seen. I knew everyone had a soft side, no matter how tough they acted, but it hurt to see Rose like this, about to lose it.

She started shaking. I tightened my arms around her. "Oh, Adrian!" She started sobbing onto my chest. I had never or ever would have thought she would have asked me for help.

I brought her closer and rubbed her back. "Rose…what's wrong?" It was painful to see her cry like this.

"I had that dream again. . ."

What dream?

"It's okay—it was just a dream."

She started crying again. "It was horrible…Adrian." She said, her voice muffled by my bare chest.

"What was horrible?"

"The day I witnessed my mother dying."

She what?! "Shh…Rose." There was a long silence where all you could hear were her soft cries. "Do you want to talk about it? Talking always helps."

She burrowed into my neck. "When I was five, my mother was having an argument with my father. She lost control of the car. We crashed into a bridge and then it collapsed. The car started sinking. My mother got me out. But she couldn't save herself. The paramedics saved me. I went to live with my horrible aunt. She took me to the academy and said that I would always alone. Which is true."

I tightened my hold on her. "That is _not_ true. You have a lot of people that love you." I rubbed her back again. "And one of them is me."

She didn't say anything; she just breathed in my scent. I loved how she felt in my arms. I was glad she was letting herself be held by me. I didn't like seeing her like this and I would do anything to make the tears go away and wipe the sad face of hers.

**Rose POV**

I've always blamed myself for my mother's death, but I stopped when I was 14 after I had that same dream again… I thought back to the phone call that had distracted her and I assumed it was my father. She wasn't seeing anyone, she never had. Who else could it be?

I felt comfortable in Adrian's arms but a part of me was screaming at me to get the hell off him, but I needed the comfort. For _now_.

I groaned and repositioned myself so that my back was against the couch and Adrian was on the edge and we lay on our sides looking at one another in comfortable silence. His arm rested on my waist as mine were on his chest. I never want this moment to end but this is Adrian Ivashkov we're talking about. So this has to stop as soon as possible.

"You should sleep on the bed" Adrian suggested as he got out of the warm couch. "I don't think I can sleep, I might get nightmares again…" I bit on my lip and a lump grew in my throat.

"I'll watch over you"

"Ok…"

We got out of our wet underwear which we were swimming/showering in and into fresh and warm clothes, Adrian offered his dark grey hoodie which I wore before climbing into bed.

He sat on the armchair across the bed and watched me, it was kind of hard to try to sleep with someone staring at you like that. "Adrian, aren't you going to sleep?"

"Didn't think you'd want me in the same bed as you, babe" he chuckled.

"Well, it's cold and the power and water hasn't been turned on yet, so we can't use the heater. Also it might help with me sleep"

"You're just wording 'I want to share my bed with you' differently"

"Don't make me reconsider this. Besides isn't this your dream, Ivashkov?"

"Alright, alright, I guess I gotta climb into bed before Hathaway gets aggressive"

"Hey" I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Trying to hint that you like it rough?"

"I'm _so_ not going to answer that"

"You're naked"

"What?"

"You said 'besides isn't this your dream' but in my dreams you're naked"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, _good_ _night_, Adrian"

"I bid thee good night, young maiden"

"Oh, shut up" I giggled.

We had to share a queen sized doona and comforter, we also had to share a pillow since there was _only_ one. I know right? We snuggled closer under our covers since it was _freezing_, I bet he enjoyed _that_.

I woke up the next morning, pissed.

This has to be some psychopathic plot Kirova came up with: To get Adrian and I to cuddle in bed under freezing conditions and expect us to become buddies. Seemed like she wanted us to be fuck buddies.

The school knew that we were staying here yet they haven't turned the electricity or water on. I opened my eyes with Adrian's face like an inch away from mine, I jumped so far back that I fell off the edge of _our_ bed. God, I hate the sound of that.

I got up and looked around dazed, I sniffed Adrian's loose hoodie and smelt his invigorating scent. "Morning"

I look over to the bed and saw Adrian propped up on his elbow smiling at me. "I see you fancy my hoodie, you can keep it"

"I don't really–"

"Just keep it with you" he interrupted.

I stormed into the principal's office the minute we got to school. "Are you out of your freakin mind?!"

"What now, _Ms_. Hathway?"

"The power and water in our little cabin isn't working! We had to huddle up in a queen size bed to prevent ourselves from dying of hypothermia" I screeched.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Ms. Petrov and Mr. Belikov came in.

"I'm expecting someone to jump out and say 'you just got punk'd'. This has to be some kind of sick joke right? Right?"

Everyone looked at me like I've totally lost it. "The power and water wasn't on when we went there yesterday" I explained to Ms. Petrov and Mr. Belikov who looked lost.

"Oh, that takes at least 2 – 3 days to come back on"

"What?!"

"Till then I suggest you just take showers at Vasilisa's dorm" Mr. Belikov said.

"Go to class, Rose" Kirova sighed.

**In class…**

"Liss, it was horrible…" I groaned as I rested my head on my arms on the desk.

"You'll make it through, I know it" she patted my back. "You're _still_ enjoying this aren't you, you sadist"

"I am _not_ a sadist, if someone in our group had to be one, it'd be you, Rose" Lissa laughed.

"True…"

Lissa stopped and looked all serious. "How was _Adrian_?"

"Oh, _please_ stop acting like I slept with him" even though I did…literally.

"_Haven't _you?" Christian came in late and set his books down next to Lissa. "_Ha-ha_, you're _hilarious_ aren't you?

"The cabin is probably the size of our classroom, maybe smaller. I had to share a queen size bed with Adrian. We had to get all comfortable with each other since the power wasn't working–so we couldn't turn the heaters on"

"_Ooooo_" Lissa's face lit up with interest. "I know you loved it, babe" Adrian hooted from the back of the class. "Fuck off" I turned around and yelled. His friends went "_Ohhhhh_" and I smirked to myself.

"Adrian almost killed me…"

"What?! How?" Lissa's expression changed immediately.

"He threw me over his shoulder and jumped in this stream pool thing and–"

"Are you ok, Rose? You seem fine this morning, I'm sorry about everything I said. You didn't… start thinking about that night again, did you?"

"I _did_…"

"Oh…"

Awkward silence came. The bell went and we got up, talk about irony, saved by the bell. We began making our way to our next class, P.E with Mr. Belikov. We walked by the university section and someone waved at us.

"Liss!"

"Hi, Andre" Lissa smiled sweetly at her brother, she's always been his little kid sister.

"Hey, Rose" he waved casually.

"Hey…" I mumbled, not really paying attention to him, I was busy looking at Adrian who was outside the gym, smoking and staring at me.

"Hello, love" Andre grinned.

Lissa and I looked confused at one another, we followed Andre's line of sight and turned around, and it was Mia Rinaldi.

"_No_ way…." Lissa whispered to me. We left after Mia and Andre decided to give us some PDA. Adrian smiled knowingly as we walked towards the gym, he dropped his cigarette butt and put it out.

"Ready for fitness workouts?" he grinned.

"What are you _on_ about?"

"Look at the sheet by the door" he pointed.

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists as soon as I read it. My partner for P.E was Adrian for the entire semester. Lissa being the lucky ducky she was got Christian. Hmm… maybe it mightn't be too bad, I could slip a few punches at Adrian and pull it off as an _accident_, after all we're doing fitness, which consists of ab-workouts and boxing (someone holds up the pads and you punch them).

My day has just begun and it's already getting interesting…

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Cheryl Cole - Parachute**

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
Won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall  
They want to see us fall

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess: **Oooo... could Rose be falling for Adrian? I love this song...**  
**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov: **I am SO happy! My sister finally had her baby on Monday! She is the new baby in the family, duh! I was so excited when they decided to name her the name I had suggested, which was Lea Samantha! It was great! Anyways…down to business! I hope you are liking the story so far! And thanks to Me and Dimitri 4ever (eww! Not _me _and Dimitri) *dies of disgust and then revives when thinks of Adrian*…thanks for liking Garth Brooks! He is awesome! I love him and as I do Lady Antebellum. She has awesome songs! And Lou! Adrian Ivashkov is SOO mine! You have Cam! And Now I want Devlin from Radiant Shadows! My turn to rant is over! Now it's Lou's turn! (Haha! She hates that name so make her mad by calling her that!) Lol! Thanks heaps! Remember to read my other stories as well! I love you all!...

**TheOriginalPrincess: ***fuming* AUNTIE MELISSA! HAH HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! Btw my name isn't 'Lou', it's just a nickname because people were too lazy and they couldn't be bothered saying my entire name lol... seriously it's only 6 letters long...not _that_ hard. Stop mentioning Dimitri. _ugh_... *pukes* I've hated him since I read the first line he said in Vampire Academy, I knew he'd turn out like he did, a controlling, undecided, annoyingly huge tranny Russian dude with long hair LOL!!! _Fine_, I'll _try _to listen to Garth Brooks, seeing as _everyone _is reviewing on how _"awesome"_ he is... *goes on youtube* ok....I just _tried_ to listen to _'Garth Brooks - The Thunder Rolls'_ and I like died from the first 51 seconds... *closes youtube* so I'll stick to my city-ness and awesome music haha... *listens to Inna - Hot (Cahill Radio Edit)*

**Listen to... Amy Meredith - Lying**

**This song is stuck in my head at the moment... Why would a band full of guys name their band Amy Meredith? LOL**

**Peace out,  
M + L.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Field Trip

**TheOriginalPrincess:**** To all who read my fics, sorryfor the delay, I won't be updating as much because I'm really busy with school work + I have exams coming up in 2 weeks they will determine if I pass this yr of school and I seriously DO NOT want to repeat yr 10. I'll try to update at least once a week or something, and to those people who's fics I read I probably won't be reading them till next month so yeah... I have like 3 or 4 chapters of ruthless527's awesome fic _'He Comes First'_ to read and I'm gettting annoyed coz I don't have time to read it hahaha**

**Enjoy~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV  
**

"Adrian, time slows down whenever you're around. I love this class now." I sang as I began to punch Adrian during psychical education. It had been a day since the cabin incident and the whole Adrian-comforting-me thing. I had not spoken a word about it and I did not intend to. Nor did Adrian. It was a good thing. I didn't anyone to know that I had been in the arms of Adrian Ivashkov. Totally not cool, if you asked me.

Even while getting beaten up, Adrian had the urge to just keep on popping those witty lines that I _loved _so much. "Rose, keep on doing what you are doing. Coz I'm lovin _this_ position." He said happily as my feet straddled him, one foot on either side of him.

"You need to let your attacker know that you are prepared…" Our P.E. teacher, Mr. Belikov and Mr. Alto (I don't know what the hell he was doing here; he was supposed to be teaching the sewing class) were telling us as we practiced a move that would be good with attackers. I didn't how in the world the move we practicing helped against the attacker. It was more like I was luring myself in to him.

I lost my balance and I ended up pressing my boobs in Adrian's face on accident. "Oh, I am loving _this_ even better." He said, speaking against my boobs, which was not fun. "Hmm…you've impressed me with your moves and now I'll impress you with mine."

God, he was fast. _So_ fast_. _Without realizing or knowing what the hell he was about to do, Adrian pushed me against the ground and pinned me down with both arms. I was getting more and more convinced that he was a ninja. I struggled against him but he was just too fast. Finally, I gave up.

He made kissy noises in my ear. "Give up, babe?" He tried being seductive by biting my ear in a sexy way. "Yum…you taste good. I wish to have a bite of you later."

I got mad. And I couldn't do anything because this bastard was pinning me down. He tightened my hold on me. "Adrian! Let me go! Or if you don't, I will lock you out of the cabin again!"

"Hmm…that would be a scary threat if not for the fact that when you locked me out of the cabin the last time, I woke up with you on top of me." He began to tighten harder. I could feel him pressed up against my back. "And I hope it rains too so that I could see your wetness."

"What makes you think that this time I will open the door and let you in?"

"Rose, you love me too much to let me die out in the cold."

"Fine! Can you please let me go?"

"But you feel so fine against me!"

That kind of blasted my temper. I turned, somehow, in his arms and we started fighting. Again. I punched, slapped, kicked, and bit him. Mr. Belikov came rushing to us. He looked so retarded in his little brown shorts that were pulled way too high and a tight t-shirt that was tucked in. Old men seriously needed to learn how to dress.

"Mr. Ivashkov and Ms. Hathaway—you just added one month to your penalty!"

"Holy shit! What did you say?"

"Don't yell at him!" That dumb, asswipe teacher, Alto, said. "Now you just added _another_ month! And if you keep talking, I will make sure they add another year!" God, I hated this man so much. _God, if you make them leave right now, I promise that I will not hate all people anymore, including Adrian. _Luckily, they scattered away before I could sock them both in the face.

"This is bullshit!" I said, standing up and tripping over Adrian.

Adrian caught me before anything happened. "See, when you anger the bull, you get the horns."

"What are you…the bull or the horns?"

"The bull…"

"To my knowledge"—I looked up and down at him—"bulls have balls and you don't."

"Hey, babe. I've got plenty of balls to satisfy you."

I stood up and walked to the woman's locker rooms when the bell rang. Yay! _Finally_ school was over. I showered quickly in the locker rooms and went outside to meet Lissa for lunch. Before I could go anywhere, a voice stopped me from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you are going without me?" Adrian said, running a towel over his wet hair. He was wearing only designer jeans and no shirt _and _his bronzed chest was kind of wet. He looked very _gorgeous _in that second. I wasn't going to admit that to _anyone. _

"To lunch. Do you seriously think that I have to spend every second of my life with you?"

"Yes, babe."

"Can you quit calling me that?"

"Yes, baby. Is that better?" He started singing to himself. "_Baby, baby, baby…oohh._"

"Adrian, go annoy someone else."

"I like your new hair style. Totally reminds me of sex hair. Of course, if only you would let us get it on, I would show you what real sex hair is."

I rolled my eyes. And tried fixing my wild hair. I stopped midway when I noticed that Adrian had stopped walking next to me and was staring at something with a look on his face that said he was thinking really hard.

"Rose, oh so beautiful Rose. Will you do me a favor?"

"Um…Depends on what you ask for."

"Let me kiss you…"

"Uh, pass."

"Rose…please." He begged.

"Why?"

"My ex girlfriend wants me to get back with her but she is _annoying_. Rose, help me."

"What will I be getting in return?"

"A good kiss." Without delaying any longer he pulled into the best kisses of my entire life. At first he put his lips on mine softly. "You can do better than that." He whispered. Wanting to impress him, I opened my mouth and forced his open our tongues mingled. It was crazy. I was getting into the kiss.

And _that's _when I remembered—Adrian had never had a girlfriend ever since he came here.

He had just lied to me in order to kiss me.

I took his hands off me and slapped him.

"Fuck" I muttered to myself as I wiped my lips with the edge of my hoodie. "Oh, come on babe, I know you liked that" he smirked as he trailed behind me. "Wait, hold on" Adrian put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "What now, Adrian?" I sighed.

"Shoulder count!" he called out. "What…?" I stared puzzled and annoyed.

"1, 2" he tapped his own shoulders. "3 and 4" he counted mine and rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Jerk" I shrugged out of his arms.

We sat in the cafeteria for lunch today because it started raining. Again. Adrian being the annoying prick he was sat next to me. But my mind was too focused on the warm lasagne that was begging me to eat it.

"What's the commotion?" Lissa looked over to a crowd that was building up on one side of the cafeteria.

"Field trip coming up!" someone yelled as he threw flyers around the cafeteria, one landed on my lap and I wiped my mouth with a tissue and began reading it to the gang.

"Classes of '10 are going on a skiing trip for 3 weeks, we're leaving in 2 days"

Adrian face lit up the second I read it and his expression was so devious that I was scared for what was to come. "Yay!" Lissa squealed and hugged Christian. "Come on" Lissa pulled me away from the table and my heavenly lasagne. "No, wait I haven't finished my–"

"Forget _that_ we're going SHOPPING!"

That seemed to have done the trick…

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess: I didn't write much :P WHO LIKED THE SHOULDER COUNT? :D For those who dunno that move go on youtube and type in ****Shoulder Count!it should be a 5 sec video  
**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov: I love you all! Lou, for the thousandth time! Adrian Ivashkov is mine! Mine only! Meow! Anyways...thanks for reading this story and reviewing! OMG! Who has read Evernight...and who is on the book Hourglass! Omg! You have to read it! That book was intense. Thank you all! **


	5. Chapter 5: Chain Mail?

**TheOriginalPrincess: Sorry for the huge delay again, Mel and I are super busy. Like MAJORLY busy. I have exams starting on Thursday and ending the Thursday after so I won't be writing anything till later. But I'll be able to write after because I'll be holidaying around Asia with my mum. And my laptop and I will be in the hotel hehe. Rose Melissa Ivashkov didn't leave any notes this time :( but I know what she'd say anyways... probably something like: **"GARTH BROOK ROCKS"

***cough cough, awkward silence***

**Well I'll copy and paste some stuff she said to me through email:** "I had to take like a billion exams this week! I was like . . . BULLSHIT+NACHOSHIT=MAJORSHIT!"**  
I think she's in Chicago... anyways moving on... time to read~**** Oh Mel if you're reading this... I took a random crazy turn at the end I'll tell you where this is going on msn or email someday lol.  
**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov wrote most of this since I'm super busy with sewing my finished product for textiles, fixing up 2 different art folios(I do 2d and 3d art) and studying for exams which is in like 2 days. Everyone I am screwed in the maths exams. ****sooooo...  
R.I.P me.  
**

**Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"I may strongly dislike Adrian, but, I have to admit, his credit cards are pretty impressive." I said as Lissa and I folded clothes into our suitcases. Yesterday, Lissa and I had gone on a shopping spree that was supposed to be strictly GIRLS ONLY! but, somehow, Adrian and Christian had tagged along. Those dumbasses. Lissa and Christian had gone off to do their own thing (I didn't even want to think of what they had done!) and that had left me with Adrian.

He had irritated me as I looked through the stores. I had forgotten my money at the academy and he, trying to "make up for his actions," had eagerly swiped his card when it was time to pay and realized that I didn't have a speck of money. See, he was good for something. Of course, him using his money for me, made him believe that we had suddenly become friends. He even tried to choose an outfit for me to wear, which was totally not cool with me.

Lissa let out a sound of frustration. "I cannot believe you, Rose! If you would hear all the wonderful things he says about you. He really likes you, Rose! Why do you hate him?"

I had never seen Lissa react as so. Was I really that big of a bitch to Adrian? Should I maybe try and be nice to him? Maybe I should. After all, he had spoiled and pampered me yesterday with whatever it is I wanted. Okay, I would _try _to be nice to him during our three weeks off of school.

"I don't _hate_ him." I said simply.

"Then why do you—" She started to argue but I didn't let her.

"I don't hate him," I repeated again. "I don't hate anyone. I just strongly dislike him."

She rolled her eyes. "Same difference. Might as well hate him." She stopped in her packing and sat down on the edge of her bed. Adrian, still trying to be a gentlemen, had helped me haul all the stuff he had bought me yesterday to Lissa's room _and _he actually let me have some alone time with Lissa. It was so great. "Then, Rose, why do you 'strongly dislike him?'"

"Because he only wants to get me into his pants and wants me under him screaming his name!"

Lissa tried not to laugh at my outburst. After a second, she let out the laugh she had been holding back. "Oh, Rose. You are so… Rose. But you know that all those stories that you hear about Adrian are not true. We attend a school that tries too much. Well, not the school, but the students. They think that making up stories of them getting it on with the most popular guy in this school is going to get the some status." She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "What dumbasses they are."

Her words seemed kind of logical. And what she had said was so true. Our students made up a lot of other shit of other students. Those stories usually ended up revolving around Adrian, somehow. I could understand why. Adrian was about the sexiest guy in this school, currently.

The Adrian topic was not something Lissa wanted to continue to discuss because she changed the topic. "The next three weeks are going to be so much fun! You and I are going to have a blast! Just you and me for the next three weeks!"

"Hopefully . . ." I muttered a little darkly. "Hopefully your little Emo Cowboy and the Sexy Green Eyes don't intrude into our plans."

She chuckled. "Emo Cowboy? Rose, seriously? Based on my knowledge, Christian does not look like a cowboy."

I shrugged. "_Whatever_, I don't really care."

Lissa and I chatted some more before we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lissa called out.

Christian, and behind him, Adrian, walked inside Lissa's bedroom. I swear those two had just become the best of friends. I wouldn't be surprised if they became the cast for the newest Brokeback Mountain. They would be perfect couple.

"My beautiful blonde bird, I have missed you throughout this whole day." Christian said, walking to where Lissa was. She blushed a little as his romantic outburst. She really did love him. At first, we were all hesitant of Christian and Lissa dating. But we soon got very comfortable with the idea because we could see that Christian and Lissa loved each other more than everything else in the world put together.

I resumed packing my stuff and that's when I noticed Adrian was unusually quiet. I hated to admit it, but it worried me. I _liked_ his awesome attitude, not his , it's not a crime to like something. I was about to ask what was wrong with him when Christian spoke up.

"Ms. Wood said that if you two ladies didn't hurry, you would be left behind."

I zipped my suitcase shut and I saw the opportunity to ask Adrian what was wrong with him. "Well, I am done packing." I started to walk out the door but turned back to Lissa and Christian. "I'll leave you two some extra seconds of . . . romancing each other." I looked at Adrian. "Do you want to join me walking to the runway?"

He nodded, though did not meet my eyes. Odd. Usually he was all for talking to me. We made our way down the elevator in silence. More oddness. We went out of the building in and he was still silent. Half way to the runway, I finally could not take his quietness.

I slowed my pace to match his. He seemed more like dragging himself behind me rather than actually walking. God, this was not normal. "Look, dude, I don't usually care about you, but are you alright?"

He shrugged and looked away. Silence, yet again.

I was surprised to feel a little hurt in my chest as he ignored me. I had a feeling that his quietness was kind of directed at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and sighed.

I got angry and spoke through my teeth. I slapped him. God, what was it with me and him slapping him? "Adrian Ivashkov!" I yelled. "What the hell is up with you? What can I do to make you feel better? You are making me lose my mind!"

His lips twitched. "So the Rose Hathaway finally cares for someone. I feel honored that it is me she cares about." Oh. _There' s _the Adrian I loved. I actually kind of glad he was better.

"Dude, you had me freaking out! You were so quiet! That was so abnormal!" I actually sounded freaked out. "Why weren't you saying anything?"

"I only speak when I have something to say and I had nothing to say when you spoke me."

I took a calming breath, began carrying my bag/suitcase, and began walking again, ignoring him and the whole world.

He caught up easily to me. In a total normal Adrian Ivashkov manner, he put his arm around me. I actually let the hand stay. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Were you actually worried about me, babe?"

"Go screw a camel." I said, cheerfully.

He chuckled. "I rather screw you." He said in my ear and bit my lobe softly.

I elbowed him a neatly matter and smiled darkly, though I knew he could not see because he doubled over because of lack of air. "And now I screwed you up." I began walking again and again he caught up with me.

"God, you are a real piece of work, Rose Hathaway." He said, a little pissed off. "Who cares? I love you all the same."

"There is no such thing as love." I said a little glumly and hysterically.

"That's because you have never experienced it." He said matter-of-factly. "But when you do, oh hell. You just brought down hell on you."

"And revenge is just too sweet." I gave him a sideways look. "You sound like you actually have fallen in love before."

He gave me an intense stare that I found very disturbing. He looked away for a while but began speaking. "I have and I love her with all my life. She's the most beautiful person I have ever met. Everything about her makes me just want to love her more." He started to get a look of adoration on his face. "Yes, she can be a huge bitch at times, but at the end of the day, she is the most caring person you'll ever get to know."

This was so different. I had never heard Adran speak so fond of someone. He sounded so _in love. _I had a feeling of who he was talking about. I was scared to admit it, though. I was scared!

I didn't really trust my voice but I spoke anyways. "Do I know this person?"

"I don't know." I raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't know how well you know yourself."

I gulped. I didn't know what to say. I didn't like when people said their true feelings towards me. I was glad when I noticed Mr. Belikov and Mr. Alto standing near the plane. I had a feeling that Adrian and I were the last ones to board the plane. Oh, hell. Where was Christian and Lissa? They better be here or else they were going to be left behind.

Hands on hips, Mr. Belikov yelled at us. "Where were you guys? Do you realize that you two are the last to board the plane?"

"Sorry," I muttered. I handed my bags to the man that asked for them. Adrian had gone quiet again. Good.

When I boarded the plane, I noticed that Lissa and Christian were already seated. And the only spots left to sit were in the very back of the plane. There were two seats in the front available, but there were a lots of needles that would only be assumed to belong to Alto because he did teach a sewing class. I sat down on the seat next to the window and Adrian slipped beside me.

I was lucky I had brought my small blanket. I threw it over my face so that Adrian didn't speak to me. I didn't want to bring back the conversation we had had. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Since I had a wild night and I needed my ten hours of sleep to function properly, I dozed off as soon as I heard the plane lift off.

"Rose? Rose!" Adrian whispered/shouted in my ear as the plane landed. "Rose, babe, wake up. We are here."

I groaned and slapped him away from me. "Let me sleep."

"Ms. Hathaway!" Alto barked. "This is no time for sleeping! You will be assigned to your room soon and you will be free to do whatever you want there! For now, listen!"

I tried to pay attention to him. Both he and Mr. Belikov were assigning room pairings. "Ms. Hathaway and Mr. Ivashkov, you will be in the Ivashkov wing."

I gaped. "You _cannot_ be serious!"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Hathaway," Mr. Belikov began, "We are serious. Did you think because we are out of the academy's gates that yours and Mr. Ivashkov's punishment is not intact here!"

Great. Just what I wanted. To share a room with Adrian Ivashkov just when he had admitted he loved me. Just what I had been wishing for. Not.

Adrian was smiling so hugely that you would think he had just won the Super Bowl.

"Fuck it" I muttered under my breath.

"Roooooose!" Adrian ran towards me with arms wide open like we were one of those idiotic cheesy romance couple. "Go get laid" I sighed.

"I've done so, many times. I believe a little birdie told me _you_ haven't"

"Oh. My. God" Lissa tried not to laugh, I turned around and glared at them coldly. "Liss!" I screeched. "I didn't tell, I swear" her laughed walk muffled. "Andre what the hell are _you_ doing here?" I glanced around Adrian.

"Decided to take a few weeks off the semester, also to make sure my baby sis isn't in trouble since you're such bad influence."

"Yeah right, you're just here for Rinaldi" I mocked. "Hello? I'm still here" Adrian the little attention seeker called out. "Zip it, homo"

"Where the hell are you getting all your comebacks from… they used to be epic" Andre laughed. "I'm brain dead thanks to Adrian's idiocy"

"Hey man" Adrian did one of those "guy" handshakes which girls will never understand or be able to do right with Andre. "You know _him_?" I pointed to Adrian. "Yeah sure, he's like one of my close friends"

"You're close friends with an upperclassman?" I looked at shocked as I could. "When did friendship between seniors and upperclassmen get prohibited?" Adrian smiled knowingly.

"Since the day this upperclassman started dating a junior!" I waved my arms around in the air hysterically.

"HATHAWAY, IVASHKOV! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" Mr. Belikov was calling from the front door of our room. "We're COMING!" annoyance all over my face.

We set our bags down and settled into the room within minutes, both of us were pooped from the journey, yes I just said pooped. I think Lissa's childish vocabulary is affecting me, probably Adrian's idiocy as well. There was an abrupt knock on the door and I opened to find no one, but a letter on the ground with a wilted rose. It was addressed to me.

_I know all about you and your dirty little affair with Ivashkov, you should watch your back. Revenge is best served cold._

What. The. Fuck?

Then I heard Adrian laughing from the other room. "_Very _funny, Adrian."

"What's funny about me this time?" he walked out of the lounge room and took the letter from my hands. "What makes you think I did this? I definitely wouldn't sent you hate letters. I would send you letters full of amor"

"It's just so you. Who else would be demented enough to think that we're together?"

"My heart is aching from the pain you're causing me"

"Forget it, it's probably some prank, I'm gonna go have a shower"

"Do I get an exclusive invite?"

"No"

I finally got some privacy and peace of mind without Adrian constantly cracking lame jokes, pick up lines and dirty comments. The warm water felt so good on my back, helped soothe my sore back muscles after a satisfying shower, I went to the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I glanced at Adrian's stuff and look at all the crap he had on his bedside table, condoms included. A million thoughts coursed through my mind, from me bashing the crap out of him to Adrian's one dream before his voice interrupted my haze.

"Oh Rose, where art thou?"

"What now?" I sighed. So he _has_ been paying attention in drama after all…

"I think you should hurry in there, Lissa's here, she looks scared." His voice lost all it's humour and was serious.

"What's up, Liss?" I was ambushed by Lissa who practically jumped on me. "Rose, I'm scared"

She handed me an ivory slip which looked similar to the one I received earlier.

_What goes around comes around, for you there will be a lot to come. Look out, don't close your eyes for 1 second, you never know what might go wrong. I will come for you and I will make the rest of your school-life hell. You deserve all that's to come._

"What the hell? Rose got one too" Adrian showed Lissa who sobbed into my freshly changed pyjama top. Thanks…

Everyone crowded up in our room. Everyone meant – Me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mason, Eddie and Andre(he only came since Lissa was under 'threat'). "You're involved?" Mason and Eddie read my note and looked between me and Adrian. They've both been missing out on at least a term of school. "No we're not" I grabbed it out of his hands and re-read it. "Anyone recognise the handwriting?"

Everyone shook their heads in response. Something flickered in Andre's eyes but he didn't say anything. "It's probably a prank, just forget it and have fun, 'kay?" Andre finally broke the silence and stood up and left without another word.

**End Of Chapter 5**

* * *

**I told you I took a random and crazy turn... Who sent the death threats? ok I will stop that pointless yet fun OooOOooing. Lol Mel I used that "amor" thing like you said hahhaha we still gotta use that line that I yelled at my mum the other night about chocolate LOL(I'm like sick and my mum kept giving me chocolate lol it was just me raising my voice not yelling evilly at her xD)**

**Oh btw my bit of the fic is a little random and boring atm coz I'm brain dead from studying maths formulas... I DO NOT understand 'Indices and Surds' or 'Linear Graphs'.  
**

**Anyways how are you guys doing? Enjoying the fic so far? Any suggestions or ideas or characters you might like to add?  
Anyone here heard the new Bullet For My Valentine album? Hmm I doubt anyone on fanfic listens to screamo/metal.  
I love MCR too. (HATE GARTH BROOKS HAH SUCK ON THAT MEL)  
**

**Peace out,**  
**M+L.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wild Night

**TheOriginalPrincess: Sorry for the delay... coz SOMEBODY'S laptop died *cough mellisa cough* and uhh.. I won't be here from friday - monday coz I'm going to some remote island somewhere and there's no net coverage there so I'm gonna like die with no net for 4 days LOL but I'll try to update when I get back. and um... Microsoft Word died on me so I have no where to type my fics other than typing over my uploaded documents on fanfic... sad I know lol.**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov: *didn't leave a note but she'd probably say something like this* GARTH BROOKS ROCKS! Adrian is yummy and Damon Salvatore is hot, Stefan is gay...**

*Note: And um I write the dirty half of the chapter... Since Melissa left the partying part to me, so if you're like 12 and below...stop reading dirty things LOL. It's not too descriptive and don't go assuming you know what happens just yet hahahahaha you know me and how crazy I am*

**Enjoy and review please!~ :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Nobody said anything for quite a while. But they did stare at me with their mouths hung open. I could assume their thoughts. Rose. Rose will figure this out and take care of it all. Which was majorly true. I was like their mother; I took care of most of their shit.

I stood up in the same way as Andre had. I looked ready for a fight, though emotionally I wasn't ready for a fight because I was way too tired. Yeah. Adrian's idiocy was not only catchy, but tiring. God forbid another person go through this Adrian-pain. I grabbed the cool shades Adrian had bought me and I am sure I looked like Inspector Gadget. Not sexy.

"Where are you going, Rose?" Lissa asked in a shaky voice curled next to Christian.

I smiled demonically. "Gonna go fuck shit up." I didn't know what the hell I was gonna fuck up, though.

Adrian turned on a bright smile. "I am sure people will think you are a badass fucking shit up dressed in teddy bear pajamas." Adrian said, winking.

"Hey, everyone has a way of feeling badass. This is my way." I walked out the door and as expected, Adrian followed.

I turned on him. "Can't I get just _one _second without you?"

"Babe, relax." He pulled out his cigarettes. "Just gonna have a smoke. Go do your own thing and after come do me." Another wink.

"Bite me."

I walked off having no idea where the fuck to go. I was about to go back and find Adrian so that he could "convince" the security to let us see the surveillance videos when I saw Andre talking to two people. One was small and petite and the other was wearing a black suit.

I leaned against the corner and tried to hear what they were conversing.

". . . some secret notes . . ."

"—knocked on the door and left."

An angry voice: "My little sister is involved. Don't want anything scaring her or harming her." Andre.

Those words did not trigger anything else in my mind besides the fact that Andre was in on this. I swear I at least jumped up twenty feet in the air when a hand wrapped around my waist and a mouth pressed against my ear and whispered into it.

"I love it when you are sneaky, babe."

Adrian.

"Shut up. I am trying to listen to what they are saying. This concerns Lissa and me, seeing as how we both received death threats." I let the hand stay simply because I did not want to cause a scene that would conjure the trio's attention. And I wanted to keep on hearing what they were talking about.

"It looks like Andre is up to something sneaky."

"No shit, bitch?"

I did not like his hand that was moving from my waist to my chest. If he got anywhere near my precious twins, I am pretty sure his hand was going to get ripped off and thrown out the window.

"If you move your hand any higher than it is now, I will happily kick you in your most precious spot and laugh devilishly as you writhe in agony." I said a little dangerously.

". . . I am sorry, Andre. It won't happen again."

That's all I heard because _someone _had to obnoxiously laugh like a moronic donkey. Their heads snapped up and began searching around. I did something that I would only do if I was in serious shit. I grabbed Adrian's head and pulled it against mine. I began kissing him like only a pair of lovers would do so that the trio would assume that Adrian and I were having a romantic moment as opposed to them thinking that we had been spying on them.

I am sure Adrian and I looked pretty hot together. The kiss was began to turn into something that should only be watched in porn movies. Not that I had ever watched porn. I peeked through the corner of my eye and mercifully saw the group was leaving with disgusted looks on their faces. I noticed that Mia Rinaldi had been among that group. As soon as I knew for sure that they were gone, I practically pushed Adrian away.

"It seems like Andre and Mia are up to something." I pondered with a finger under my chin trying to catch my breath.

"Seems to me like Mia is. Andre seems like he is trying to protect his sister at all costs." He changed the investigator look to the Adrian Ivashkov look, which was all flirty. "I must say, that was about the sexiest kiss I have ever shared with anyone. I cannot wait for the next one."

"Dream about it, Ivashkov. There won't be a next time."

I began to walk back to the suite but Adrian stopped me. "How 'bout you and I have a little fun tonight? I would seriously help with forgetting all of your worries." His face was practically a couple inches away from mine.

I did not know if he what kind of charm he was using on me or whatever but somehow I agreed.

"Let me go get dressed."

He smiled and followed after me. I cannot believe I was doing this. Here I was about to go have fun with a guy I "hated" when I just had received some kind of threat note.

I went to Lissa's suite to tell her what we found and to change, only to remember my stuff was in Adrian's room or should I say _our _room since I was forced to live with him.

"All I saw were figures talking in the dark, couldn't hear _anything _coz _Adrian_ was distracting me, he even asked me to go hang out with him and have a 'little fun' after we failed at eavesdropping" I said hastily to Lissa. Adrian and I thought that it might be best if we kept this information from Lissa, since not knowing might be better, seeing as Andre is involved and he's probably taking care of things, however if he fails, that's where Adrian and I step in.

"So are you gonna go?" Lissa's jade green eyes shone, she's such a gossip whore. She likes listening to gossip and secrets but she's not one t make them or spread them, which was good. It's almost as if she never got any death threats, maybe she trusts Andre's words from before.

"It's probably a prank, just forget it and have fun, 'kay?" was what he said, which was exactly what she was doing. Well it's better than dealing with a panicky Lissa.

Speaking of fun, I'm late.

"Well, I'm going to go there either ways since it's my room as well" I said as I headed for the door.

"Report back to me when you get back" she smirked in a dirty manner and slapped my butt. I gasped at her and shook my head in dismay.

"Oh and Liss? Can you like stay with Christian or something tonight, I don't want you on your own"

"I'll walk with you" she nodded in agreement as she grabbed her purse. I dropped Lissa off at Christian's place.

"Evening, beautiful" he smiled lazily as he held the door open.

"I just remembered that I'm sharing a room with you, _beautiful_" I patted him on the shoulder as I pushed past him. I didn't really care about Adrian being there I just took my shirt off and slipped on a white cropped shirt which made my black bra visible, who cares. I changed into a pair of red skinny jeans and slipped on my favourite black leather peeptoes.

"You look hot" was all that came out of Adrian's mouth, before his dumbstruck expression shifted back to it's usual smug look.

"Where are we going?"

"How bout we stay in and order drinks" he grinned.

"Well, you're the one who's showing me what 'fun' is"

We called the bar to bring drinks up to us, in bottles. Because of Adrian's family's connections to the lodge we were staying at, we didn't need ID to get drinks.

"So..." I said slightly bored.

"Hmm?" he smiled playfully as he checked me out. We downed more drinks and started 'Truth or Dare'.

"Truth or dare?" he smiled darkly.

"Dare" I whooped.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance" he smirked. God what did I get myself into? I walked over to his ipod dock and looked through his songs, it was either 'Candy Shop' or 'Shake That Ass'.

"1 song only" I warned.

I pushed him roughly onto the couch and walked away, I turned back and began taking small and slow steps, like a cat, eyeing him as I walked and smiling my man-eating smile until I was between his open legs. I paused within a few inches from him and threw him a luring gaze, started moving my hips seductively in sync with the song, 'Candy Shop'. It had better lyrics than 'Shake That Ass', I guess.

I swayed my hips from side to side, turning around slowly until I had my back to him. Then I bent forwards so my ass was a few inches from Adrian's stomach.

****

Adrian POV

I was watching her, not really sure if I was allowed to touch her and already feeling my pants getting too tight for my own good. She kept dancing in sync to the song and her ass rubbed against my crotch for a short while. God, it felt so good, she sure knew the right song to pick. She crawled up to me and ran her hands through my hair, I smiled devilishly at her and grabbed her hips to pull her closer, only to hear her chuckle softly to herself, she grabbed my shoulders and pushed my shoulders back onto the seat.

She started rubbing her own body, starting at her hips and going up, grabbing her own boobs and going down again. Rose held my hands and placed it, with open palms, over her hips, stepping even closer to me. My eager hands immediately moved down to caress her ass, she laughed and stepped out of my reach. I was confused, why was she sitting back down on her spot?

"That's the end of the song, Ivashkov" she giggled.

"Aw come on, it just started to get interesting" I whined. God that was so fucking hot, I want her so badly right now.

****

Rose POV

I can't believe I just gave_ Adrian Ivashkov _a lap dance. We stared at each other for a few minutes while downing a whole tray of shots silently before continuing the game. Things were getting a little distorted for me, not sure how Adrian's is holding up though.

"Truth or dare?" I grinned impishly.

"Truth"

"What happens in your dreams that involves me in it?" I was giggling hysterically.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" he laughed.

"Come on tell me!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Very hot and heavy sex" he grinned cheekily.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" I downed another shot. He took my hand and helped me up, his lips were on mine the second I stood up and I moaned into his mouth, we broke apart to take his shirt and my shirt off before I wrapped my legs around him and he walked us towards the bed. I fumbled with my jean's button and zipper before my hands were replaced with Adrian's who managed to unbutton and unzip them, he pulled my jeans off as I lay in bed after he tossed them aside he was on top of me.

My legs instinctively wrapped themselves around him to get a better feel of him as he kissed from my neck down to my collarbone.

"Oh my god, Adrian" I gasped, at the fact that we're doing _this_ and also at the pleasure he was making me feel. His pants were still on but they'll have to go in a minute, we continued kissing before there was a loud crack and one side of the bed sank.

I laughed hysterically at the broken bed leg and looked over at Adrian, who looked sexy amidst the darkness. "Wanna test the floor instead?" he smirked.

I looked at him and...

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess: Ok I may say dirty jokes to my friends all the time but I've never seen me writing anything dirty like this... how the hell do you people write lemons... *disturbing* My mind isn't exactly innocent but writing about sex is just plain weird, which is why I'm cutting it there and leaving it for Mel to write for the next chappie. Lol Mel must you call her boobs her precious twins? lol thats definately not what I call mine... anywho... Adrian laughing like a moronic donkey rofl hahahaha**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov: *he didn't leave a note but uhh she asked me...* Should I continue Another Romance? Garth Brooks ROCKS**

**TheOriginalPrincess: Ah no he sucks**

**Review please coz this chapter is just so awesome :)  
****Peace out folks.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm A Heir?

**TheOriginalPrincess: Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy shopping and downloading stuff on really crap net... it took me about 36hrs to download a 3gb file... which would only have taken about 3hrs back home LOL. The poor laptop... 36hrs on lol! I left it upside down under the air conditioner so it wouldn't catch on fire lol also whoever who reviewed and said Adrian was theirs and they're taking Cam as well... I'd like to see you try... *glares* oh I also own uhh.. Pyro from X-Men and Draco Malfoy :) LOL anyways thank you all for reviewing so far, hope you continue enjoying the fic coz I added a crazy twist at the end of the chapter MUAHAHA.**

**Please review after reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything though I wish I did have Adrian in my life to make parties a lil crazier than usual ahaha. Richelle Mead owns and yeah this disclaimer is for all the chapters coz I cbf writing it and I don't see a point in disclaimers... coz we obviously don't own it lol...**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I looked at him and . . .

And . . .

It took some seconds before any action could happen.

Before I could do anything, and believe me there were a whole lot of things I wanted to do with him, Adrian gave me a teasing kiss and pushed me away a little.

He stood up and I was surprised to find myself a little sad. "Where are you going?" I pointed my index finger at him and motioned for him to come back to where I was on the ground, ready for some hot action.

"Going to go get my toys. Be right back." He winked at me and returned seconds later with a pair of handcuffs. I supposed he had gotten these at a fantasy adult store.

"What are those for? Are you going to cuff me to the bed?"

"No, babe. Even better; I am going to cuff you to my hand. We could be joined forever."

Since I was so drunk, way beyond my good judgment, I smiled like a fool and let him hand-cuff me to his hand. He smiled when he adjusted the lock. He threw the key behind his shoulder and we both laughed like idiots.

"What do we do now?"

"Let's go have fun down at the lobby." Adrian said, standing up so fast I made him topple over because I lost my footing. We just laughed hysterically.

We picked each other up again and struggled the door. We opened the door and walked outside. I saw a couple making out in the corner. Adrian and I looked at each other and smiled. Adrian pushed me against the wall and we tried making out next to the couple. Adrian and I couldn't keep our lips in order because all we wanted to do was laugh like idiots.

The girl looked at us like we had melons coming out of our noses.

Adrian and started running down the hallway like two dumbasses. He crashed into the elevator and thankfully, the door just opened when I was about to crash into it. The elevator stopped one time and let a happy couple inside. I looked over at Adrian to see him staring at the wall and laughing at random times. Like a moronic dumbass, I joined him in laughing.

Once in the lobby, we saw a neon sign that read _BAR _with an arrow pointing left. Adrian pulled me alongside him and we entered the bar. There was a karaoke machine in the back. That would be useful later. Adrian went up the bar tender and ordered us both a _Screaming Lizard_, which was basically a shot of tequila with a slice of lime as a chaser. After that, he got us a _White Russian_, which was Vodkha, Kahula, and heavy cream.

Adrian brought the glass to his lips. "Look, I am about to drink Dimitri. After all, he is a _White Russian._"

I laughed at his stupid joke and jugged my drink. The last thing Adrian ordered for us was a _Fairy from Hell._ That drink had a whole bunch of shit mixed together. It took me a couple more tries to chug that one down. We had four rounds of those. We were pretty much beyond smashed. Adrian and I both glanced to the left at the same time and we noticed yet another couple making out but this time it was on the karaoke machine.

"Oh, hell, no." I heard myself say.

Adrian followed my gaze to where the couple was trying to be all sexy and put on a good show. They didn't know what show was. Let Rose Hathaway teach you. I smiled evilly and led Adrian to the stage where they were singing. I told the guy in charge to change the song to something hot and sexy. To my surprise, it was the song I gave him a lap dance to.

I started dancing on Adrian, all over him, as the lyrics started:

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot_  
_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it_

I put my ass all over Adrian's crotch. Adrian reached under my shirt and pulled it off and it was hard to do because of the handcuffs. Good thing I was wearing a tank top.

_Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

It was my turn to be sexy. I pulled off Adrian's shirt and then his belt. I put his belt around his neck and brought his face closer to mine and then started kissing him quite sexy.

_Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands_

Our karaoke show started getting a little more like a nude show then a singing show. It took a few seconds for Adrian to just be in his boxers. I had ripped all his clothes off. And the only thing I was wearing was a black laced bra and some hot booty shorts. We danced off, very sexy and naughty, the song almost finishing.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

Oh, crap. It all happened in slow motion.

I did a wrong move with my 4 inch Louboutins and tripped over something. Adrian fell on top of me and then we both were passed out drunk. It was eight hours later that we woke up and it was to find out that we were both in jail. The reason being was a mystery. We had yet to know.

"Hathaway! Ivashkov!"

Belikov.

I tried opening my head and couldn't because there was a pounding in my head. It was horrible. I looked over at Adrian and realized we were both half-naked on the jail cot. I looked down at my hand, wondering why there was something cold on it. I realized there was handcuff on it and the other side handcuff was on Adrian's hand. No wonder Adrian had slept next to me. My stomach burned due to the fact that I had to pee like a racehorse. I didn't blame myself. Alcohol made your bladder feel ten times smaller.

"Hathaway! Ivashkov!" Dimitri repeated again. The loud noise made my head pound ever harder. Didn't he know a hangover? They sucked ass.

"Can you please keep it down? Killer hangover over here." Adrian mumbled, pulling up the scratchy blanket over his head to block the light Dimitri was flashing on us.

"Get your ass up now!" Dimitri barked.

Motherfucker. Good thing I was hung-over or else my foot would have been kicking his balls right now.

Without realizing what the hell was happening, I leaned over to the side and retched. It was disgusting.

"Nice . . ." I heard Adrian say.

"Shut the fuck up. I need to go pee." I looked down at my hand. "How the hell did I end up handcuffed to you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was drunk. Not supposed to remember anything when you are drunk."

"No shit, bitch? Why the fuck would you think I remember _everything _from last night?" I asked, sarcasm all over my tone.

"Aww, babe, don't be like that."

I groaned, needing to go pee like a bitch. I looked around and noticed a small, metal bathroom near the wall.

I looked over at the fuming Dimitri. "Can you leave me alone so that I can use the restroom?"

He allowed me that. Next was getting rid of Adrian. I stood up and when I did, Adrian fell off the bed. "Hurry up and get up! My bladder is gonna explode!" We staggered the little bathroom and I looked at Adrian. How was I going to do this when he was staring at me like I had a koala on my face.

"Some privacy would be nice."

"Uh... right..." he looked away, yawning and stretching at the same time, dragging one of my arms upwards in the process.

"Adrian! Peeing for females actually involve _sitting_ on the toilet while peeing if you havent noticed" I gripped the chain of our handcuffs and jerked hard, Adrian went all woozy and lost his balance, falling onto my lap.

"Get the off me!" I screeched and shoved him off me and onto the floor, I fell forwards and almost off the toilet thanks to Adrian. He groaned and mumbled something into the floor.

"Hathaway! Ivashkov! For the thousandth time, HURRY UP!" Mr. Belikov came back.

"GAHH! Have you ever heard of privacy?" I shot a glare at him while I was frantically trying to pull my short shorts up, what the hell? These aren't my shorts...

"Officer, I've come to collect these two" Mr Belikov said with Mr Alto next to him.

"What are your relations?" the officer glanced between us and them.

"We're teachers from the academy and these students were at the bar last night" Mr Belikov turned to glare at us.

"Oh, they put on quite... the show" the officer laughed and turned to his tv and put a tape in before hitting the play button.

The place was dark, there were lights flashing on stage and the spotlight was on a drunk couple on stage, heavy making out and touching, it went onto a lap dance and stripping, Adrian and I sucked in a deep breath of air upon realising that it was us on stage. Well _that _explains where I got my shorts from...

Mr Belikov and Mr Alto's mouths hung agape at this before turning back to us and giving us a questioning look at our handcuffs and Adrian's shirt which hung off the cuffs since we couldn't fully take it off since we're connected.

Then I thought of something.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"_Please _tell me that you have the keys to these cuffs or at least spares"

"I doubt I have them on me..." Adrian glancing down at his boxers.

"Adrian!" I backhanded him on the chest which led to a laughing/coughing fit from Adrian.

"Ok, how bout we go back to my room and search" Adrian suggested before looking at Mr Belikov and Alto for approval, they nodded in response saying that Kirova will hear of this when we get back, we are in so much of shit when we get back.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed before taking a pause and cocking an eyebrow at both of us. Christian was by her side smirking and trying not to laugh by coughing.

"Yeah... we um... this is why you shouldn't get drunk, children" I teased in a motherly tone.

"At least you didn't damage the Louboutins I got you" Lissa pointed out.

"Yes, the sexy yet over-priced pair of heels you bought for me are fine, Liss. I'm glad you care more about the shoes than my wellbeing" I said in a fake disgust.

"I can always buy you another one if this one gets wrecked" she pointed out.

"Don't take any offense but... damn you rich people" I said after realising that I was the only one here without a rich/business-tycoon type of background/family.

"None taken" she giggled as we made our way to our room, our room meaning the room Adrian and I live in, with as little contact with other people as possible. "I was meaning to ask this but why are you guys handcuffed together? Shouldn't the cops have taken it off?" she added.

"Well, these cuffs aren't from the cops, they're _Adrian's_" I groaned his name.

"I'm hurt, Rose"

"Stay that way" I said as we pushed the door open, getting nothing more than suspicious looks from Lissa and Christian.

"Must've been _some_ night" Christian said in a sarcastic manner that made me reach out for him, but I was held back by the cuffs and Lissa was protecting him.

"The bed's broken..." Lissa pointed out and tried not to laugh.

"Oh my god..." I groaned again, looking at the mess and trail of clothes on the floor, in addition to the bottles and shot glasses that were scattered about. I needed a break, my head was killing me, my muscles were sore and I need to pee _again_. I put my face in my hands and leaned forwards resting my head between my knees.

"Adrian, hurry the fuck up in there, I need to pee like really badly, like pregnant woman badly" I said as loud as I could manage. The toilet flushed and the water ran in the sink and Adrian came out, signaling for me to go in.

I sat on the toilet smiling as I peed, weird I know but when you have the pee of the century... it puts a smile on your face because of how good it feels to let it go.

Time went by quickly after that, next thing we knew, we were back at the academy, Adrian and I had to report to the headmistress's office almost immediately after we got off the bus.

She smiled at us, telling us she was glad we were making progress and told us to have more self-control and keep our hands to ourselves in public, which skyrocketed my temper. Next was me being escorted, well carried out is the right word by 3 teachers.

I was pulled out of class by Kirova the next day, without Adrian. Thank god for that, I can't stand sitting in class listening to another word from his mouth.

"What'd you want me here for?"

"We've recieved a letter this morning, it seems that your father has passed away from a heart attack during one of his business meeting in Europe. His will states that you're the only, remaining heir to his company"

I widened my eyes. He knows about me? He knew I was here all along? I'm the heir to some big company, I probably won't know how to run it, I'm so screwed... Oh well, I'm a rich kid now.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**umm... A/N are fucking up a little so I hope they get published right coz I've edited this at least 3 times...**

**TheOriginalPrincess: I hope there arent any typos because I fixed a million from Rose Melissa Ivashkov's part and I was busy being scared while I was writing, which is why I wrote so much about peeing... everyone... thunderstorms in Asia is fucking scary... I wanted to hide under the bed or in the closet or something, god how do people live with this? I miss my fav season.. winter in Australia haha well I'll be back there with super good net soon...**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov: Had a little crazy weekend. Couldn't write this half of the chapter because I was busy blowing up illegal fireworks at the dunes. My brothers and my sister and her friends camped out at the dunes for two days and it was fun! I didn't take my laptop so I couldn't write. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. And Lou, Adrian is mine! MINE! Oh, and don't forget to review Another Romance. Love you all!  
****P.S. Have any of you read the Evermore (Immortal) Series? I just read Dark Flame and I was OMGed! It was so awesome! Damon and Ever were soooo close to getting the antidote but SOMEONE had to ruin it! Fuck fuck! I was so pissed! **

**TheOriginalPrincess: lol... ok... just throw some tantrum on our a/n... -_- lol fireworks... been forever since I blew anything up... the last time I did something illegal was uhh I'm not gonna mention _the_ most illegal one but I playing with fire during a total fire ban weekend in summer... (don't worry guys I was just lighting up tissue papers in the barbeque LOL I'm not a firebug, I don't get why people make bushfires it's fucking stupid, I reckon we should tie up to a pole and light them on fire, see how they like it :)  
I really have to stop sounding like a total psycho on A/Ns... and real life lol... then again that makes me who I am and that's why everyone loves me, coz of my sarcasm and humour and violence and sadism(hmm maybe not these 2...)**

**Love you guys from Earth to the moon and back LOL...**

**TheOriginalPrincess + Rose Melissa Ivashkov.**


	8. Chapter 8: Intertwined Lives

**Lots of a/n from me theres nothing from Rose Melissa Ivashkov, mostly me rambling on but it could be interesting if you bother to read it :)**

**Oh yeah there's a theory that Mel told me... about how ADRIAN MIGHT BE LISSA'S HALF SIBLING! I was soo shocked after everything like fits perfectly, review or message me if you wanna know what it is, you have to have read Spirit Bound as well to have the theory make sense haha**

**Omg IF that is true... all the Adrian/Lissa fics out there would be partly incest... why would you write adrian/lissa fics thats just like taking wrong to the next level xD  
**

**

* * *

**

I am rich kid now . . . I am a bigger bitch now. I didn't even know how the fuck to care of myself half the time, how was I supposed to know how to control a damn company?

"What kind of company is this?"

"I don't have any information on this. You are to travel to New York tomorrow for the reading of his will. All I know about this company is that Mr. Mazur has hired Nathan Ivashkov to run this company smoothly."

No way. My father was actually richer than Nathan Ivashkov? I was sooo gonna make fun of Adrian. He always claimed he was richer than all. Time to show him who was boss here.

"And when do I leave, Ms. Kirova?"

"Later on, in exactly three hours."

"May I be excused?"

"Yes." I started to leave but she stopped me. "Ms. Hathaway?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Ivashkov is going along with you. Mr. Mazur wanted Mr. Ivashkov to be there as well when the will was read."

Is this fucking actually happening? Without looking at Kirova straight in the eye, I put a fake smile on my face and said, "That's going be so much fun."

She smiled so happy you'd think that she just passed a pregnancy test. "I am glad, Ms. Hathaway, that you and Mr. Ivashkov have grown on each other. It makes me happy that you guys are finally getting along."

Hadn't she noticed the sarcasm when I spoke earlier? Uh . . . maybe not.

"It makes me happy too." I spoke through clenched teeth. She smiled on last time and I left, wanting to punch something so hard that it broke. I imagined Adrian's face in front of me and my fist making contacting with his face. A deliciously evil smile adorned my face. Too bad it was only a fantasy. My thoughts of him must have summoned him because he was right there, throwing his arms around my waist. Only he would be stupid enough to do that.

"Baby, there you are. I have missed you all day long."

All my fantasies from before came rushing back and I did exactly what I did in my fantasies. Except, somehow, before my fist struck his face, he blocked it. He tightened his hold on my hand and wouldn't let it go when I tried pulling it away. Instead, he kissed it.

"Feeling a little rough today, babe? We can head back to my room. You know I'm all about rough."

"I'm sure you are." I said flatly, with no emotion at all. There was a lot on my mind. I didn't want to deal with Adrian right now.

Adrian's face turned speculative. "Anything you aren't telling me?" He motioned for the bench that was right beside us. I sat down next to him. I think he was shocked. Had it been before, I would have sat down and then pushed him off. But I needed someone to talk to. And Adrian seemed like the best person because he dealt with money every day.

"Talk, sweetheart, I don't like seeing you all quiet."

"Well, I just found out my dad that I have never seen passed away. And I am the heir of all his belongings. You and I both have to go to New York to hear his will being read."

"Not that I mind the trip with you, but why would he want me there?"

"I didn't know my—dad—in the slightest. How should I know?" Thinking about him made me think about my mother. Because of him my mother had died. I brought my knees up to me and rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around me. I missed my mother. A lot. Even if I pretended like it didn't matter, she was the person I needed and missed most. It was not long before I felt a second pair of hands around me. He rested his head on head and tucked my face into his shoulder. I hated the thought of getting comforted by Adrian, but just right now, it was what I needed.

I didn't know I had started crying until I felt the wetness on Adrian's shirt. "I miss her . . ." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Sorry for your loss. You were so young."

" . . . it was all his fault. Why would I want anything from him?"

"Want it or not, it's still gonna be yours. You know, one day you're going to have children . . . save it for them."

"I'm not going to have kids."

"Yes you are, Rose. Even I will. I want to be a family man."

The way he said it made me laugh softly. This guy was always coming up with the craziest things.

"Or you can always donate it to people who actually need it."

"I don't know." I felt too good in Adrian's arms, almost as if I belonged in them. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His eyes seemed so green, so bright in that moment, as if they shone with some unexplained feeling of pride and . . . love? He pressed his lips tenderly on mine and the world exploded. A few seconds, I was pulling away.

It was a small kiss but it was . . . fabulous.

I shouldn't have done that.

We didn't say anything for quite a while, just stared.

Oh . . .

What the fuck?

I grabbed Adrian's head, titled it, and kissed him with all my might. He was responding to my lips, in the same way mine were responding to him. Our tongues were dancing a dangerous dance. That's how it seemed. He wanted to pull away but I wouldn't let him. I dug my fingers in his soft, dark hair.

When he pulled away, he was smiling. "That was the hottest kiss ever. And quite possibly the best I ever had."

"Nobody should never know about this."

I thought that would break his smile. But no. The smile stayed on. "Admit it . . . you like me."

"Just because I kissed you does not mean I like you."

"So you're saying people should randomly kiss people . . . just because they like it?"

I stood up. "I don't know. But we have to get ready for a trip. Let's go to our cabin."

He threw an arm around me and poked me in the ribs. "Our cabin? Our little love nest?" I tried not to crack a smile.

"Fuck you . . ."

"Anytime, baby, anytime. The offer is only for you, though." He winked.

Three hours later, we found ourselves inside the plane. It was awkward. Well, Adrian's look of adoration were awkward. I mean if I had known that a little kiss would have made him a little more obsessed him I would have never done it. It was a moment of weakness . . . not to happen again. We were sitting across from each other, but he looked like he wanted to get closer to me.

It was short and almost silent. Before Adrian and I got on the plane we had dinner in the cafeteria. No one said a word, they just exchanged glances and occasionally looked over at me to see if I was alright. Lissa's eyes were wide and they were filled with worry for me, I suppose. Christian was laying back on his chair with an arm around Lissa's seat, while Eddie and Mason were serving after-school detentions, Andre hasn't shown up alot lately whereas Mia disappeared after the ski trip.

Adrian sat quietly next to me, while he ate his small serving of lasagne, I looked around the table and noticed everyone was eating a small portion, it's like they lost their appetite or something. I sighed and left the table after a few more spoons.

"Hey, Rose. Are you sure you're alright?" Adrian stopped me at my tracks after we were outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"I dunno, it's just that you had a _lot _to eat... it's like you're depressed or something" his face shifted from his pokerface to one filled with concern. Silence and awkwardness washed over us after that. Was I depressed over the death of my unknown father or was my heart feeling heavy from the memories of my mother?

I sighed for the zillionth time and continued staring out the window.

"Rose? I'm sorry bout what I said before about you being depressed if that's what you're upset about" his face remained compose, there was no sign of humour, he was sincere which was rare.

"It's not that, it's just I've never met the guy and I don't know how I'm suppose to act during his funeral" I lied smoothly though there was a hint of truth in those words. How _am _I suppose to act at the service?

"Do what you do best, be yourself, who cares what everyone thinks" his trademark smirk was back.

"Thanks... but I doubt that would work among high class socialites" I sighed again and rested my head on the window and stared at the clouds.

"I do it all the time..."

"Wha- oh right you're an Ivashkov, that reminds me, my father hired your father to take over the company for now, till I'm of age. Which means I'm the high and mighty one now" I grinned.

"Actually about that... I spoke to my dad before we boarded the plane. My dad and your dad are best friends from college and your dad didn't _hire_ mine, where the hell did you hear that from anyways. Besides we're equal in wealth, well I _may _be a tad richer" he winked.

We were seated in the office building, there was a portrait of Abe Mazur, my father, hanging on top of the lit fireplace. He looked like he came from a Middle Eastern background, well that explains my tanned skin and dark brown curls.

I bit my lip and looked around at everyone then took a fistful of the side of my black dress before Adrian chuckled lightly and took my hand in his, soothing it. I would've jerked out of his reach and slapped him if we were in school but I thought the support was thoughtful today.

Adrian and I were the only one in black, everyone else looked like they were here just to have their pictures taken by photographers. Journalists horded over to me, they called me Abe's love-child before some photographer interrupted saying that I was a result of Abe knocking up a fellow classmate in college.

Another man in a black tux joined us and placed a hand on me and Adrian's backs before he started towing us to the front seats while glaring at the paparazzis and nodding towards security to escort them out.

"Your father told me to give this to you if anything ever happened to him, he said to read it after the will" the man in a black tux handed an ivory letter with my name imprinted in silver on the top, there was a seal with the Mazur emblem that sealed the letter, I put it in my black clutch and continued walking down the aisle toward the front.

I sat down with Adrian while everyone else was getting seated, I could already hear all the whispers and gossip going around.

"Ahh, Rose Mazur it's a pleasure, I'm so sorry for your loss, Abe was a good man" A man with silvery-grey hair and a moustache smile warmly and shook my hand.

"It's Hathaway and she's never even met Abe" Adrian said with clenched fists.

"Oh grow up, boy. Is that how you speak to your father?"

"It is now, it's your fault that mother committed su-"

"One more word from you and you're-" he stopped halfway remembering that I was still around. Adrian's mum commited suicide? And it's his dad's fault? If Nathan Ivashkov is this scary what is my dad like, since they're best friends and all they'd have something in common wouldn't they?

I looked over at Adrian to see if he was alright, he rubbed his temples and sat down as Nathan made his way up to open the will. After half an hour of Abe thanking everyone for helping the company it got onto his assets, everything was going to me, it felt like I just won a lottery. Then Nathan went on about how his death came with conditions to his child. These conditions had to be obliged. I didn't have a choice.

"What the hell is he on about?" I whispered to Adrian.

"I dunno, keep listening" he pointed to Nathan who looked like he got to the "conditions".

"A long time ago, Abe's company was falling, everyone sold their stocks almost immediately, since I'm his best friend I helped him bring his company back to the glorious days." everyone in the room kinda went aww, then continued sniffing into their silk handkercheifs. "So we made a deal that our families would be joined by our firstborns, which is my son, Adrian Ivashkov and his daughter, Rose Hathaway." he finished by then the entire room was filled with gasps, horror and a certain shocked _couple _standing in the front row.

Adrian and I were on our feet with our jaws hanging wide, we glanced at Nathan before turning around and looking at the crowd who started...applauding and smiling like they were at a wedding rather than a will reading.

"What the fuck?" Adrian and I choked out loud enough for each other to hear in unison before looking at each other and back down at our hands that were intertwined.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Tokio Hotel ft Kerli - Strange**

You want me to change but all I feel is  
Strange  
Strange  
In your perfect world so  
Strange  
Strange  
I feel so absurd in this life  
Don't come closer in my arms forever you'll be  
Strange  
Strange

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess: ****I love that song so much atm... It's like stuck in my head btw ppls spoilt as I am... I got a new phone after using my other one for like 3 months haha the new one is so pretty. And I'm totally obsessed with Tokio Hotel atm thanks to my childhood best friend(not the one who's in school with me) yeah I totally love Tom Kaulitz atm, and uh, Tokio Hotel songs arent as good in English, they sound better in German but you gotta know German to sing it of course LOL I only know a small bit from 3 yrs of compulsory language classes, I should've continued German this year coz our German class is totally going to Germany next year DAMN IT!**

**OMG WHO LIKED THE ENDING? It just randomly hit me in the head. The crazy idea came to me when Rose Melissa Ivashkov said she wanted drama after she had Adrian and Rose together in the plane on their way to the will reading. Which was perfect for me to start my crazy idea HAHAHA**. **Well uh, I'm sorry if there are any typos coz I just got home from Asia and ideas are already coming back to me like some sort of life force and I just realised that this computer was wiped coz I got a virus on it and WORD ISNT INSTALLED ON IT OMFG! I have to continue using wordpad with no spellcheck or dictionary... :'(**

**I really really have to update Hundred Reasons To Cry don't I? It's been 4 months and my message box and reviews are full of PLEASE UPDATE SOON IM GONNA DIE so yeah.. I'm sorry for the suffering I've caused, will try to update soon coz I'm gonna be busy catching up with school and I dunno where Rose is going in that coz she's a loyal person and she keeps her promises she won't just diss Dimitri to have a happy life with Adrian and she won't go after Dimitri coz it'll hurt those around her OMG I have no where to go in that fic...**

**Anyways thanks all for the support and reviews so uh review please coz we put hard work into this and took time out of our weekends to write it. **

**Peace out,  
L+M.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Stay With Me

**TheOriginalPrincess: Sorry bout the wait, I have heaps of assignments and got my work internship thing, rather than spending the holidays sleeping in ... i'm getting up for work. hah.**

**Most of this was written by Rose Melissa Ivashkov, coz I recieved this like on the 10th of August... since I won't have much time to write I just shoved in Nathan talking bout how he and Abe made the deal and why Abe left Janine and yeah, it's up, enjoy and don't forget to review my lovelies.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, sorry about the wait~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV  
**

I looked around, cameras still flashed feverishly. Funny how Adrian and I couldn't do anything but just stand there looking like idiots. And wasn't it just convenient that neither of us couldn't let go of one another's hands? The New York newspaper would definitely have something good to write about now. Fuck. This would probably be in magazines as well.

"Security!" Adrian shouted. In that moment, he looked like a king that ruled in the Tudor period. "We want them out!"

When the room was cleared, with nothing but Adrian, Nathan, and me, Adrian walked up to his father, still hitched to my hand. I tried to prying my hand out of his but he wouldn't let it go. Stuck like glue.

"Those.._conditions_…" Nathan's voice trailed off. "During your father's early years in business, he was a very successful young man, he was everything the industry wanted, but he got caught in a bad deal and everyone started selling their stocks. Hence Abe's company plummeted, it would've gone bankrupt if it weren't for my help. So I told him, since we're such good friends, we should have our firstborns unite us into family when they come of age. He agreed… at the time."

"What do you mean 'at the time'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, after he knocked your mother up, he chose to hide you from me, which explains why he supposedly left your mother. He wasn't a bad guy, Rosemarie. He wanted to protect you from _this_ world." He waved his arms in the air.

"Unfortunately for you, he forgot to change that in his will." He added with a sly smile.

"What? Of course only _you_ would set these conditions!" Adrian yelled in his father's face.

His father wasn't even fazed. He stared at Adrian. "Little boy, you are just like your mother. So impulsive! And childish!"

"I'm tired of you treating you look I'm some kind of kid!"

"_You_ are a kid!"

Adrian looked like he wanted to kill his dad. I held him back, though. "Don't, Adrian. He just wants to provoke you." I whispered in his ear.

He did calm down. "You pretend that you don't care, but I _know _you do. I _know_ you blamed yourself for all those_ years_ over the death of my poor mother. I _know _it hurts you to be alone. And you know what, you'll always be alone."

"So optimistic . . . always looking at the bright side of things." Nathan didn't even make sense. You could totally tell Adrian had pushed the wrong buttons. Or right buttons.

Adrian was sarcastic. "I see the bright side of everything. For example, I see the bright side of you dying . . . I get all your money."

"Why couldn't you be different, _boy_? You have never impressed me once."

"What difference does it make if I impress you or not? I am the person you least like." Adrian was speaking in a hard tone. But only I could see the sadness very deep in his eyes.

In that moment, my feelings towards Adrian changed. And I knew my feelings towards him would forever be changed.

Adrian was always acting like he didn't give a shit about anything. Like the only thing that matter most to him was himself. Looking at him now, my thoughts proved me wrong. Adrian was suffering. And every day he would plaster a fake smile on his face and pretend like nothing was wrong. And all that suffering was caused by this man—evil man—Nathan Ivashkov.

That put me on edge. You can mess with me. But never with my friends, the ones I considered family. Adrian . . . it was hard to believe it. But I considered him family.

I grabbed the old man from his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You old bastard! He's your son! Don't you see it!" Hot tears were spilling from my eyes. "You don't know how it feels to lose someone close to you until you've lost him. You are _lucky _that you still have your son, _your family_, left! I would do anything to get my mother back and tell her how much I loved her! You should be a man, once, and show your son at least _some appreciation_!" I was so furious. I was crying like a lost child and I didn't care who saw it.

I shook the man a couple of times, making his head hit the wall a couple of times. Adrian was staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

I was nowhere near done talking. "Adrian is a wonderful man! He deserves the love of a loving father. Not a monster that does nothing but make his life horrible!" I paused for a breath. I was so mad I couldn't make another word come out of my mouth. I settled with a saying a simple sentence. "I'd be ashamed in your shoes. Yeah you have money. But you will never have enough balls to be a real man."

I grabbed Adrian's hand and led him out. I started pacing away.

"Wow . . . Rose. That was wonderful."

"Adrian, I know I just defended your ass, but I am in no mood for talking." I was still mad. I needed to vent or hit something.

"Do you want to go back to the academy or do you want to stay another day here?"

"Let's stay. I don't feel like facing the world right now."

Adrian rented a hotel and left his credit card open in case we wanted something from room service or we wanted to stay an extra night. Unfortunately, all there was available was a one-bed suite. I went straight to the bed and laid down. Adrian was there, wrapping his arms around me. I still felt like the world was going to explode. Better yet. I felt like I was going to explode.

I remembered the letter that my father had left. I left Adrian's arms and reached for my clutch.

I pulled out the letter as if it were a hurt bird and read it. I read it all in a couple of minutes. When I was done, I felt like having another crying attack. My father said he loved me. That he actually wanted to be the my father. That he wanted to be there for my first steps. And that he wanted me to not hate him. That it wasn't his fault that my mother died. He loved her and me. He kept his distance because Nathan Ivashkov had him threatened.

I dropped down on my knees and turned on Adrian.

"I hate your father! He ruins everything!"

"I knew that, Rose!" He started crying with me. "I loved my father, and he did not pay one spec of attention to me! It's not my fault he's mean and mentally unstable."

"You're just like him . . . you guys don't care about anything."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Rose!" He dropped down on his knees as well. "He killed my mother! All I feel towards him is hate! I want to ruin him! I want him to feel the pain I felt when I found at my mother had committed suicide. I want him gone . . . I don't ever want to hear from him ever again."

Adrian . . . suffering.

"I need you, Rose. You help me go on through life. You show me that life isn't always what you think it is . . . you show me how to move on. And I love you for that." He put both hands on either side of my face and started kissing me.

"Stay..." he pulled back and whispered almost silently.

Our tears mingled. Our lips tangled. Our hands intertwined. Our pain joined as one. I soon found myself underneath Adrian.

I didn't know what was wrong with me . . .

—but I let myself go to

. . . Adrian.

Adrian, the guy who loved me that night . . .

**End of Chapter 9

* * *

Stan Walker - Choose You**

I will choose to love you, yeahh  
Even though I wanna stay mad  
Even though I wanna get angry  
Though it may be easier to walk away  
I will choose to stay & love you

Love is just so beautiful  
But sometimes it takes work  
And the ones you love  
At times can leave you so hurt

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess: **that song soooo did not go with that... but it's either that or James BLunt - Stay The Night, coz I'm not in a musical thinking mood at the moment... I was listening to Enrique Iglesias ft Nicole Schzeringer - Heartbeat and I totally thought of a new fic to write, but I dont know where that's going to go yet... so.. who wants me to write a new fic? Do you want it to be all human or keep it the same? I might make it a story about them living in the human world after graduating...? ooo thats a good idea...

Rose Melissa Ivashkov didnt leave any cheesy country notes with me so yeah... OH! Torment(sequel to Fallen) comes out uh.. soon.. can't remember the exact date but i'm pretty sure it's next week? like the 29th or something...

anyways, g'nite beautifuls :)  
ugh.. i might get started on my new fic LOL...

Peace out, fools.


	10. Chapter 10: Romeo And Juliet

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov didnt write much, I'm busy with school work at the moment. So I kinda just twisted what happened in the last chapter and the rest is just a filler (Romeo and Juliet play :P )  
**

**Won't be updating fics that often but since I don't have homework tonight I'll update in half an hour since that's all the time that I have left.**

**Adrian and Rose **_**MAY **_**have gotten together too fast but Rose Melissa Ivashkov said people wanted them to have sex so we complied to keep our readers happy but I'm gonna put a little twist in it, coz its unrealistic to hate someone and then have sex with them all of a sudden..you'd have to be some easy person or... how can we put this... slut.**

**LOL harsh but true fact, my dears.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

When I woke up, all the curtains were drawn so I was confused on whether it was still night or morning? I felt someone's hand draped across my chest. I looked over to see that Adrian was half-naked, a white sheet only covering his waist, exposing his chest and legs. My gaze traveled downward to myself, noticing that the same sheet that covered Adrian, was covering half of my body.

I put my face in my hands. What had I done? I'd had sex with Adrian Freaking Ivashkov! That was something I vowed to do. But he had been so nice and understanding with me last night. He was there when I needed him most. I knew it wasn't a reasonable answer, sleeping with a guy just because he was nice, no, but it was the only reason I could come up with as to why I had slept with Adrian.

But what's done is done and it can't be undone.

And sex with Adrian was actually pretty good, possibly the best sex I had ever had.

As I waited for Adrian to wake up so that we could discuss what had happened, I randomly picked up the hotel brochure. I started reading the information paper. It had an itinerary on the back. This room was scheduled to get free breakfast at 8:30 A.M. It was now 8:30 A.M. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the door just randomly opened and a lady pushing a cart filled with food walked in, walking until she was at the table that was located on the balcony.

Talk about invasion of privacy.

I quickly slipped a blanket over Adrian and me so at least we would be covered.

"Good morning!" The maid said.

"Uh, good morning."

She picked up a remote from the table and pressed a button. The curtains started to open, letting all the sunshine crawl in. I looked over at Adrian and he was still asleep. What the fuck? I was pretty sure that if the world were ending, Adrian could sleep through it.

"Well, I will leave you two to enjoy your breakfast. Remember check out is at 12:30 A.M. If you don't check out at that time, your credit card will be billed automatically for another night. Enjoy." And finally she left.

Adrian shifted and I thought he was finally going to wake up. But no. He pulled the blanket over his head to block the sun. Oh, hell no. If I was awake, he had to be awake too. After a few failed attempts at waking him, I finally gave up and slipped out of bed, making sure that Adrian _really _was asleep so he wouldn't see my nakedness. I unzipped my bag hurriedly, and slipped on my silk pajamas. The smell of food was still lingering in my nose so I decided a meal was what I needed. I had been hungry throughout the whole night because of the "rough activity" Adrian and I had done.

I tried to ignore the aching and soreness in my body as I sat down on the bed again as soon I was finished feeding. I turned on the TV, turning it down very low, and checking out every channel.

Finally, Adrian woke up.

"Morning, Rose," he said, giving me a rare, sweet smile.

"To you as well."

"You sound mad?" He made the sentence into a question.

"I am not mad."

"Then why are you all . . . acting not normal?"

"Because we just had unprotected sex!"

"Oh."

I put my face in my hands again. He didn't do anything for a while. Out of nowhere, he put an arm around me and pulled me close to his bare chest.

"We have to get married anyway" was his only response. It was hard to give him a dark glare when my face was pressed up against his chest. "And I am pretty sure there isn't a great chance of anything happening." He kissed the top of my forehead.

"You'll see, nothing's going to happen." his voice almost a whisper, there was a loud crash as the hotel room ceiling came crashing down and everything faded away.

I gasped and instantly jumped off my bed, my hands instinctively grasped the sheets and flung them open, I was fully-clothed and Adrian was staring at me with a shocked look from the edge of the bed, he dropped a tray of what looked like breakfast for me. I must've dozed off midway through our make out session last night and it resumed in my dreams.

"Morning" he smiled

"Um… morning…" I groaned as I massaged my scalp. I tend to get bad headaches when I wake up in a sudden manner.

"Sorry bout that, first time I brought breakfast in bed for someone" he said sheepishly.

"We're going back to the academy this afternoon, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Good" less time alone with Adrian equals less of me softening up to him. I will not and am not going to marry him, no matter what that damn old scum says.

"What's wrong, Rose? Was it about last night? I'm sorry about the kiss if that's what you're angry about" he studied my face and sighed before walking out of the room when he didn't get a response from me.

Hours and days went by, we were back at the academy. Adrian and I were back in drama class. Where our scuffle first began, we finally finished studying the script for 'Romeo and Juliet' and rehearsals were running during class time and lunchtime for the entire month.

Lissa got the role of Juliet and Christian got Romeo, Adrian is Tybalt. I'm Juliet's Nurse, Mase is Mercutio and Eddie is Benvolio. It's funny how everyone's role matches their personality. Adrian and I haven't spoken much since our trip to my father's will reading and funeral. We remained distant and only spoke to each other when spoken to.

The night of our play finally came, everything ran smoothly until our main stars of the night, Lissa and Christian were no where to be found. Andre rang up and informed us that they were out of town at a charity dinner with their families, which Adrian and I were meant to attend as well.

"I don't care just replace them with somebody" I heard Kirova fume from the other side of the dressing rooms, everyone shied away when she glanced around the room.

"I believe we have the perfect couple, Dimitri" she grinned so evilly for once I was scared of her.

"Them?" Mr. Belikov screeched along with Mr. Alto. Adrian and I glanced at each other.

"He can't he's Tybalt" I pointed out.

"I believe I can take up the role of Tybalt…" Mr. Belikov chuckled. I shuddered on the inside. "I'll be Nurse" Mr. Alto was already in the Nurse's costume.

Adrian and I had 4 hours to read the script. Kirova decided that they should have people holding up our lines behind the curtains, incase we forgot them

"The academy's drama reputation lies on both of you, _try_ not to fuck it up alright? Ivashkov, Hathaway?" Mr. Belikov said between his clenched teeth right before it was our cue to get out.

The play ran smoothly, except for the fact that Adrian and I had to play lovey-dovey and give each other gooey eyes. We got off stage and Adrian was smirking at me. "We just got married"

"You wish, Ivashkov" I glared, fixing my blonde wig.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he smirked, repeating one of Romeo's lines from the balcony scene.

"Talking to me will be the only satisfaction you'll get my dear husband" I patted on his shoulder before the stage lights went out. I ran on stage and lay in the Capulet's tomb.

Adrian had a fight with Jesse who was Paris.

"O, I am slain! If thou be merciful, open the tomb, lay me with Juliet." Jesse fell on the ground with a thud almost too melodramatically, there were fan girls screaming from the crowd and I sighed at this. Oh god the part I hate is coming.

"O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet. Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there." Adrian made it just as overdramatic as Jesse did when he gave his great speech and downed his vial of poison.

I scoffed out almost a little too loudly at his exaggerated actions. Mr. Belikov whispered a hoarse 'Hathaway, Ivashkov. You can fight all you want later! Focus on the play!" at us backstage.

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Adrian leans over me and kissed me for a little longer than we should, so I bit his lip, his expression was priceless. I bit my lip and fought the urge to laugh out loud. A thud on the ground told me that he was 'dead' and it was my cue to get up.

I leaned over Adrian and sighed as I kissed him, having kissed him more than once tonight. Lissa owes me big time. I felt Adrian smile, the kiss was short, since I'm not too keen on kissing him more than 5 times tonight, we already acted out a consummation of our marriage which he seemed to enjoy a lot…

"Thy lips are warm. O happy dagger!" I took the dagger from his waist.

"This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." And fake blood went all over the both of us before I fell on top of Adrian. There were a few sniffs coming from the audience.

Geez, it's just a play. I would roll my eyes if I could but my eyes are shut. We got in a line and bowed as the audience applauded, threw flowers and whistled.

Adrian and I walked into the change rooms before he pulled me aside.

"That hurt you know?"

"What did?"

"You bit me!" he said it like it was the worst thing on earth.

"Well cry me a river!"

"Why are you doing this?" he sighed.

"Doing what?"

"You've been acting like this since the night I kissed you" he hung his head dejectively

"No, I haven't" I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, if you truly cared for someone, you'll notice even the slightest changes" his voice was confident, his eye shone with sincerity.

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed with your acting. I should ask your father to have both of you enrolled in a better university once you graduate, rather than this... whatever you wanna call it... academy. You picked a lovely wife, your mother would be proud of you, Adrian" a voice came from behind us in the change rooms. Adrian and I froze, everyone else was oblivious to this, since they were busy toasting and raising their champagne glasses into the air.

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**TheOriginalPrincess:** I wont be updating any of my fics very often.. so yeah.. sorry :(

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov:** Didn't really know what to write. I just felt like writing...


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

**Sorry I havent updated any of my fics in years(not really), but I couldnt update this one coz I was waiting for Rose Melissa Ivashkov's half, I didnt write anything for this chapter coz i'm lazy at the moment and I have a LOT of holiday homework, I have to read about 8 novels(2 for English and 6 for English Literature), gotta visit the art gallery for my art homework, yes, i'm an artsy person and I suck at writing English essays except when it comes to Literature essays and Art essays... no idea why I'm just weird like that ok? but thats why we love me coz my crazy mind is weird and I think up of brilliant fic ideas...**

**ANYWAYS Gotta discuss some stuff about this fic with my co-writer coz I've been getting msgs and reviews saying WE WANT LEMONNNS (:o) I dont mind lemons but I cant write them for crap, maybe I can if i tried but Im not one of those into the whole tender "i love you, oh you're beautiful" during sex thing... coz I think its kinda fairytale like and maybe just a little unrealistic... I dont think guys would really care bout those kinda things *looks at my guy best friend who's like 2yrs older than me* ummm sooo... Rose Melissa Ivashkov.. YOUR JOB TO WRITE SMUT :D**

**or I'm gonna have to ask my guy bestie to write me some while he's all um... turned on during our msn convos at 3am LOL.**

**Oh for those who like reading long crazy author notes I put an interesting one down the bottom...**

**Thank you all for your support and reviewing, we appreciate it as it gives us, writers, the motivation to write more.**

**

* * *

Rose POV  
**

Today was so not my day. First, Adrian Freaking Ivashkov raped my lips some time ago. Second, he was getting too sexual while we played the parts that stupid, fucking Lissa and Christian were supposed to play! And third, some random BITCH shows up, telling me exactly the crap I _do not _want to hear in this precise moment!

Trying to ignore the bitch—excuse me—trying to ignore Adrian's great-Aunt, I paced to the exit of the theater. No luck to get out the door. Adrian's aunt stuck her hand out and pulled me back.

"Rose, please. I would be honored if you let me use several minutes of your life?" Somehow her piercing stare found Adrian fidgeting nervously beside me. I sent a quizzical look Adrian's way.

He shrugged, urging Tatiana to speak on. "Aunt?"

Tatiana scanned the area. "Somewhere more private?" With a turn of her heel, and the expectancy that Adrian and I both would follow, we sauntered outside into the cold air. A wave of frigid air caused goose bumps to arise. Despite our earlier fight between Adrian and I, and despite me basically saying that I didn't care about him, he wrapped an arm around me. I allowed myself to be taken over by the warmth of his arms. It earned me a twitch of his lips.

When Tatiana was satisfied with the "private" (a hidden garden somewhere in the academy) she sat down on the frost covered bench. In very lady-like manner, she crossed her legs and put both hands neatly atop her knees.

"Aunt?" Adrian questioned again. I could see the impatience in his eyes.

Tatiana spoke but made no effort for eye contact. Her concentration was deep on the forest trees. "First and foremost, Rose," she began. Both my brows quirked up at the mention of my name. I had only ever seen this woman once, and for her to call me by first name was something. "I am sorry for your loss."

I shrugged. "I barely knew the man. I can't grieve for something I never had—or knew."

"If you had known the man, you'd truly be grieving. Abe was great, far better person than your father can ever be." A couple seconds later, I realized she was talking to Adrian and not me.

"As if I didn't know already. My father hates me."

Tatiana drew random circles on her knee. "He doesn't quite hate you." The finger that was drawing circles now tapped her chin. "He just hates how Daniella always gave you attention. And he most hates you for Daniella leaving her fortunes to you."

"Hate, nonetheless," Adrian stated wistfully. My hand automatically wrapped around his waist. I didn't love him, but I cared about him. And seeing him sad made me want to comfort him in all ways possible.

"On to better matters, we're not here to talk emotions, rather business."

"What kind of business?" It was me who asked the question. Adrian didn't seem like he wanted to be here, much less talk.

"Same business that has been rummaging through your minds lately. Money."

Adrian's face mirrored mine. Disgust. Sure money was amazing, bought you all fancy things, but to get that money. . .oh hell.

"Whose money now?"

"My money. I want to retire now, travel the world with my assistant, take only what I need to get me through the rest of my years, which are going to be a handful, and leave the rest of my fortune to you Adrian. And your wife, of course. Rose."

"Please don't tell me you want Adrian and me to get married?" I almost cried.

"It goes without saying, Rose. Those are the terms." Tatiana's business façade dropped and I saw true concern in her eyes as she regarded her great nephew.

"Adrian, do you want to make your father's life hell?"

Adrian's eyes lit up at the appeal of what Tatiana was saying.

"I take that as a yes. Court Rose"—seriously who the hell said that nowadays—"and in a few months drop the bomb that you're getting married. Get married, receive your millions from your mother and from Rose's father, let Rose bear your young, fight some, Nathan's crapping bricks. And just like that, get a divorce. Easy as that."

Easy. Wow. The simple prospect of what she had just said made me want to retch.

"Easy," Adrian repeated with the same amount of sarcasm my mind had.

"Easy," Tatiana replied, oblivious to the sarcasm. "Rose and you have two simple roles to fulfill."

I was horrified. She made it sound so easy, but I knew it was anything but.

"Look, Aunt. I appreciate your _kindness_. But Rose and I have had a long week. We're both tired and we can't think straight. And you just dropping this news on us is kind of nerve-wrecking. So please, if you'd just let us leave."

Tatiana stood up. "Of course, darling. Take care lovelies."

Alone in the "love cabin," my thoughts were more in order. Adrian had gone out hours earlier for lunch and dinner. It was odd for me not to eat, but my appetite was down very low. Abnormally low. People from back at the funeral had given me a picture of my dad and mother together. He was attractive, I suppose, but I got my gorgeousness from my mother.

Smiling, I tossed the picture on the table. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile with no emotion behind it. _You're gone now and in a good place. But look at the mess you left behind for me to take care of. _I spoke my thoughts and hoped my parents could hear them.

I gave a final hopeful look towards the door. _Adrian__ isn't coming to the love cabin any time soon. _

Suddenly very tired, I stood up headed towards the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and changed into cotton boxers and into Adrian's hoodie, the one he had let me borrow when I almost drowned. I inhaled it. A whiff of his scent and I almost swooned. He was not only sexy, but he smelled just as sexy as he was.

I tucked myself in bed, instantly feeling lonely and missing Adrian. He was the one who tucked me in at night, every night. He would also kiss my forehead as if I were a child. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a happy smile on my face.

It seemed like three minutes later that Adrian was leaning down and kissing my forehead again. Tonight, he smelt incredibly sexy. I wanted to hurl myself in his arms and just let him and his passion take me over. His words, however, stopped the sexual fantasy that clouded my mind.

"Babe, you look so hot in my shirt," he said with a sloppy smirk.

"Wow. You know I was just fantasying about you?" A raise a brow and quirk of his lips, I earned. "But you words just ruined it."

"Really, babe? What were you fantasying about?"

"You. Under me. Gasping. Saying my name. Begging for my mercy." I dropped my voice to a tone that made my words sound sexual.

"Oh damn. What were you doing to me?"

"Murdering you," I said deadpan.

"Kind of hard to imagine you murdering me when you're wearing my hoodie to sleep. If anything, I imagine you in my head wearing my shirt because we just finished having very hot, and very rough sex."

His bluntness made me blush.

"Is that all you think about during your waking moments?"

"I am a man, Rose. We think about getting it on every other minute of our lives. Well, I know I think about sex every other second. And—you're going to like this."

"Like what?" I asked, scooting to the far wall, trying to get away from him. Just because he was sexy didn't mean I wanted to get hot and heavy with him.

"My sexual thoughts—well, they all revolve around you and me getting a little bit rough and heated."

"I just _love _hearing about me being the subject of your sexual thoughts."

I threw back the covers off my body to get off the bed but Adrian was already sliding in and tightening me in his hold. Pressed up against him in a very sexual fashion, I couldn't complain of his proximity. I actually liked being stuck in his arms in that moment.

He smooched my forehead. "Did you miss me, my future wifey?"

"I thought about no more than one second since you left."

"That's lovely to hear," he said, letting sarcasm touch each word. "Well, my beautiful future wife, I brought you some lasagna so you could replenish our future children." He twisted me under him and splattered kisses all over my face. He didn't kiss my lips, though.

"Get off me, you man whore!"

"Never! Yell at me once more. It's getting me excited."

"You nasty ass-bitch."

"I like you too much under me. Now just scream my name."

"Get off me, you rapist."

He was enjoying himself _way _too much. And quite frankly, so was I. Not that I was ever going to say anything aloud. Adrian slowly moved his lips to my neck, softly tugging the sleeve of his shirt down to expose the skin of my throat and shoulder even more. I was dangerously loving exactly the way his lips moved on my skin. I was loving this way too much.

My hands under his shirt stroking his abs were proof enough. Like so many times, I melted when our lips and tongues tangled together.

"Get. . .off. . ." I spoke around his lips, barely being able to utter a word, much less say a whole sentence.

"What?"

"Don't. . ." I told him when his hand suddenly edged too near to my inner thigh. "Get off me, please." Since I wasn't coherent, the sentence sounded like "Don't get off me, please." His smirk proved my incoherence.

"Since you asked so nicely, I won't be getting off you." I felt a vibration against my leg. What? He had slipped on a vibrator ring on himself or something? Our intimacy was halted some. "Rose, are you vibrating?"

"Umm?" I shot back with, my face as red as a cranberry. A vibration again. Oh. My phone. I had forgotten to take my phone out of the waistband of my cotton pajama shorts when I slept. I had to pass my hands by Adrian's manly part as I reached for the phone.

"Let me get that for you," Adrian said, stopping my hand, lust shining in his eyes as my hand had grazed his manhood. "Just keep your hand where it is."

"You fucking dumbass," I screeched, reaching for the phone myself, but stopping when I realized I had stroked him again and his fingers were dancing dangerously close to the skin of my hip.

"Here is your phone, babe."

I squired under Adrian to free myself from his body. If I kept myself under him any longer, I was pretty sure I was keeping Adrian in bed for a week. Well, not a week. But he wasn't leaving the cabin in a couple of hours that was for sure. I mentally slapped myself. _God, Rose! You're such a slut!_

I knew that.

I made a face of disgust when I realized Lissa had messaged me. _Merry Christmas, hun! A huge hug for you from Christian and me. And give Adrian a huge hug and kiss for us. _

I sent back a _huge hug and kiss and Merry Christmas _from Adrian and me. Having read my conversation with Lissa, Adrian asked, "Where is my kiss?"

"If it was up your ass you'd know it."

"Watch your sweet little mouth, fool. I might return your Christmas present."

"Oh? What could you have possibly gotten me that I would want?"

Adrian had been sprawled on the bed when I asked him the question, he suddenly shot out of bed. He went around the corner to the kitchen and came a few seconds later. He carried a little small box and suddenly he was nervous.

I sat up and hauled my ass over to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt down.

It felt seriously like he was proposing.

He undid the ribbons atop the box and revealed a ring. "I'm not proposing—this isn't an engagement ring or anything. . ."

"Umm, okay?"

"It's a promise ring," he said, gulping in a huge breath of air.

"A promise? A promise for what?"

"A promise that you and I one day _will _get married."

My head shot up and my eyes stared at him.

**End of Chapter ...I don't know what chapter we're on coz i haven't updated in like 10 yrs... I think we're on 11...**

* * *

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov: OMG. This took me like three months to write. Anyway, hope you had awesome holidays. And what did you get me for Christmas? "Santa" got me an Amazon Kindle. And the other "Santa" got me some slippers. And the other "Santa" got me some jeans. Hmm. Still very disappointed to what happened to my husband(refering to adrian). But anyways, life goes on. So Lou-boo what shall we write next? **

**TheOriginalPrincess: um... Mel... WHAT THE FUCK? A PROMISE RING? WHAT IS THIS? A CHASTITY CLUB? hmmmm I got a tommy hilfiger bag from Canada(someone sent it lol), an Ipod Touch, a new computer screen coz this one doesnt turn on sometimes and I gotta tweak with the wires etc(damn you screen), also got some nice lotions, perfumes, chocolates and this nice eye cushion thing from the body shop(its filled with scented beads and you just put it over your eyes) oh who wants to hear an interesting snippet of my life?**

My friends and I were talking the week harry potter came out,so they were like "so if hogwarts was real life what house would you be in?"

All my friends were gryfindors or ravenclaws and I was like I dont know what house I'd be in... and everyone muttered "slytherin..." as they looked at me.  
I was like "WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! YOU- YOU INFERIOR THING!"and they're all like nodding to themselves "yup... slytherin..."  
was that their way of telling me that im a sadistic bitch? (we all know I'm a sadist but... I are very nice :3 or so I think... hm I can be a manipulative bitch when I want to... and I also liked slytherin more than any other houses when I watched the HP movies)

So yeah I was like "hey I'd be best friends with Draco" and my friends were like "no... you'd be fuckin married to Malfoy" and I was like "ITS DRACO! AND HE'S HOT, wait... married to Malf- WHAT?" and they were like *sigh*

yes... i have a holier-than-thou attitude to people, I know its not nice but I developed it from uh- well who cares... all of that is behind me now, my old "friends" now fear me coz of my sadism and also coz I have new friends who arent very nice people to ppl whom we dont like or associate with... alright im starting to sound like the mafia... moving on children... :D

**anyways hope you guys had a wonderful christmas and new years, stay safe during the rest of your holidays.**

**um oh yeah guys, the review button is GREEN for me I think it varies between countries.. for those who commented about me not seeing colours right... the button isnt blue for me, its green.. its a button who cares what colour it is... just click it and rant to me about how shit the adrian/rose ending in last sacrifice was and I'll rant back fo sho. but.. I'll screenshot the button for you to prove that I'm not colourblind D:**

**Peace out,**

**the two crazy writers who keep going M.I.A.  
**


	12. Apologies for the absence but I'm back!

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. I have been ressurected and such... I'm sorry that I've been away from Fanfic for over a year without notice. I will update my stories as soon as I'm ready to, which might be in a week or two. Maybe this week if we're lucky. I'm on my last week of term 2 holidays and I have a lot of holiday homework to catch up on. I've still gotta read through my fics one by one to remember what's happened in them and try to recollect what I had in store for them and I also gotta repost them since I've matured over the year of mysterious absence and will fix up spelling and/or grammar mistakes. (I'm doing English Literature in my senior yr next yr, since I'm in Yr 11 now, it's just a fail-safe if I fail at fashion designing coz then I'll be writing epic books... hopefully)

Glad to be back, why am I back? I was bored today at 2am and decided to check my email thats attached to fanfic and found it spammed with more than 100 mail. I went through each and every one of my messages and reviews that's been posted. Believe me, I'd reply to all of them as I usually do but at this hour of the night? No. They might end up looking like drunk texts, not only is it now 2:40am, it's cold since it's winter, and morning + winter = 5 degrees and therefore cold and stiff fingers so everything I type ends up in jumbles. How did I type this you say? Microsoft Word spellcheck.

I think that covers everything, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who was looking forward to an update after literally 1 year.

Sincerely,

TheOriginalPrincess.


End file.
